


Ruby and Gold

by lilhawkeye3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Clones, Coruscant (Star Wars), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Galactic Republic, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, but Fox just doesn't realize it yet, chatfic aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Commander Fox was all settled into a routine... until Senator Riyo Chuchi came along and began to challenge the mundane way he saw the world."She is more precious than rubies, and nothing you desire can compare with her."
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-4477 | Thire, CC-1010 | Fox & Thorn, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Padmé Amidala & Riyo Chuchi, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 349
Kudos: 568





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amukmuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/gifts).



> This ship is precious and I hope y'all enjoy this first chapter. Please leave a comment about what you think, even if it's just a smiley face! I've never written any clone before so I'm very nervous about this.
> 
> This work is gifted to amukmuk because they're one of the reasons I started loving Foxiyo :)

This wasn’t the first new senator Commander Fox had had to greet that day. A large number of Mid and Outer Rim planets had held elections recently, which of course meant a new influx of dreamers, bigots, and spineless sheep.

(Not that he’d ever officially say such blasphemous thoughts out loud. That would be a one way ticket back to Kamino, and no one would be left to protect his brothers.)

He and Commander Thorn stood next to two of the lead Senate guards in the lobby of the grand building to oversee the welcome of so many new representatives. They may never deign to address him as a sentient being worthy of respect, but at least from they’d know who he was from day one.

(And maybe in the future, their ire would be aimed at a recognizable Clone Trooper, and not a poor shiny just landed on Coruscant.)

He’d already memorized all of the relevant information about each senator, including their names, origin and political leanings. He knew Denon Pavum from Bonadan was the one who’d openly sneered at him and Thorn– a bold move acting superior considering the dismal state of his planet. Jido Thif from Naldar didn’t even spare him a glance before shaking the nat-born Senate guards’ hands, and Vitiion Haam from Thisspias had looked ready to spit on his shoes if she hadn’t been in front of a crowd.

(He really deserved a commendation for how well he dealt with such hatred on a daily basis.)

Fox was silently praying for some sort of emergency to happen so he could be called out on duty by the time Padmé Amidala had come forward, leading a short, blue senator draped in flowing magenta robes. At least here were a few moments of reprieve.

“Commander Fox, Commander Thorn: a pleasure as always,” Senator Amidala said with a genuine smile, something very different than the ones of a polite and forced nature he regularly saw her give on the Senate floor. “Might I introduce you to Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora?” She gestured at the blue skinned woman, who moved to carefully stand beside her, as was typical of those in close proximity to Senator Amidala’s extravagant outfits.

Senator Riyo Chuchi’s golden eyes studied both him and Thorn intensely before she gave a polite bow to them. “Wonderful to meet you both, Commanders.” She held out her right hand to shake theirs. “I look forward to working alongside you both.”

(Was this a trick?)

Fox stared through his helmet at her outstretched hand for long enough that her smile began to waver. He simply… didn’t know how to react. A handshake signaled that both individuals were on an equal standing, that they were greeting each other with mutual respect and agreed terms. 

A senator had  _ never  _ shaken his hand. Not even the sympathetic ones. That kind of action in public could be used against them, used to later influence their stance on bills.

And yet, here she was.

It seemed he had hesitated out of shock for too long, as Thorn had taken initiative and given her a formal salute instead. Fox followed suit only a heartbeat later, and to his relief, Senator Chuchi’s smile remained despite her lowering her hand to hide it amongst the folds of her skirts.

“I hope to see you around, Commanders,” she said with a dip of her head and a last glance at his and Thorn’s helmets, seemingly wanting a last look to memorize their identifiable features before Senator Amidala guided her over to meet the Senate guards before moving further inside the building.

Fox continued to keep his head facing forwards even as he saw Thorn tilt his helmet slightly as he observed him carefully. Thankfully, he only did so for a moment before returning to parade rest so it at least gave the appearance that he was attentive to the next few senators. In reality, he had clearly turned off his outer speakers and was busy under the cover of his helmet, as a message notification popped up in the corner of his HUD. With a silent sigh, Fox switched off his own speakers and opened the chat.

_ [CC-3371] “Thorn”: getting enough air in there, fox? _

_ [CC-1010] “Fox”: i'm fine. stay focused _

_ “Thorn”: riiiiight. stay focused on this mind-numbing parade of puppets and their masters. got it _

_ “Thorn”: really tho, haven’t ever seen you freeze up like that before. you good? _

_ “Fox”: i said i'm fine. drop it. _

_ “Thorn”: hmm _

_ “Thorn”: you should apologize if you get the chance _

_ “Thorn”: she seemed alright for a politician _

_ “Fox”: Thorn. _

_ “Thorn”: fine! _

Fox closed the chat with a huff and did his best to ignore the light shaking of Thorn’s shoulders beside him as the next senator approached with their retinue. And so the day would continue to go, and the memory of Senator Chuchi’s smile would be forgotten somewhere in the recesses of his mind...

* * *

...until a fortnight later.

As Commander of the Coruscant Guard, Fox rarely ever had any breathing room to relax. In the past fourteen days since the newest members of the Senate had been called to session, he’d already had to deal with three bounties, five counts of bribery, two fistfights, and one assassination attempt (a relatively light load, in hindsight).

He was returning from mediating a conference between a pair of warring planets’ senators and the three other neutral representatives of the system when he ran into Senator Chuchi again– quite literally ran into her. He had just rounded the corner before the wing’s elevators when a small body slammed into his front and went sprawling to the carpeted floor while he stumbled back. 

“My apologies–” 

“Oh  _ stars, _ I’m so sorry–!” 

Fox cut off as they spoke at the same time and looked down to find himself staring down at Senator Chuchi.

Tonight, she was wearing matching deep plum shoulder-less long sleeves and skirts with a shimmering golden shawl wrapped around her arms. Her lavender hair was done in twin looping braids that were tied in a bun at the back of her head and secured with three crystal encrusted pins. He watched for a moment transfixed as several strands fell free in front of her forehead as she bent down to pick up her datapad and bundle of flimsiplast that had scattered over the floor. He had to physically shake his head to clear his thoughts enough to kneel next to her and help collect the rest of her work into a neat pile, which he handed back to her silently before helping her back to her feet.

“Thank you for your help,” she said, brushing herself off before she finally looked up at her helper. “Oh, Commander Fox! Hello!”

Fox coughed slightly and gave her a polite nod, although not as shallow as the ones he usually reserved for those in the Senate. “Are you alright, ma’am?”

Little crinkles formed around her eyes as she smiled up at him. “I’m quite alright, thank you. I’m so sorry for crashing into you– I was mentally drafting an amendment to a bill I’m helping sponsor and I’m afraid I got quite distracted.”

“No worries, ma’am. My armor’s protected against stronger attacks than that.”

_ Kriff, had he just made a joke? _

(After hearing Senator Chuchi’s quiet laugh, Fox resolved to make far more jokes in the future.) 

“I’m sure it has, Commander. I’ve heard about several of your more recent achievements from your fellow Commanders Thorn and Stone.”

She’d spoken with Thorn and Stone? This was the first he was hearing of it. “I hope only good things, ma’am.”

“Very impressive things,” she replied. Was she teasing him? “I wasn’t aware that a jammed blaster could be used as a baton.” She  _ was _ teasing him.

Fox found himself speechless. Never had anyone outside of a brother dared to do such a thing, and yet here was this tiny, newly elected senator from the Outer Rim who’d managed to do the impossible in under five minutes.

(He’d be interested to see what she’d accomplish.)

“It’s all part of the job, ma’am,” he settled on safely replying. 

“Of course, Commander.” She looked down as her datapad lit up with an incoming message. “Ah… do forgive me, Commander Fox, but I must get back to my office. If you ever have a moment, feel free to stop by and say hello!” She waved briefly and he gave her a casual salute before she walked around the corner and off down the hallway at a fast pace.

Fox watched her go quietly before turning back on his heel and finally heading towards the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

It was past midnight, and the majority of the activity in the sleepy building was from the skeleton crew of secretaries, cleaning droids, a pair of senators having a less-than-subtle affair, and the few Coruscant and Senate guards on duty. Fox was patrolling the halls alone, seeing as his squad had been short one man due to a senator asking for an escort back to their apartments. It was an acceptable absence, however; Fox was ARC trained, and thus qualified to make his rounds without a partner.

( _Overqualified,_ his mind traitorously whispered. _An ARC should be on the front lines with his brothers, not as a maid cleaning up after the Senate._ )

Usually, he had a brother beside him to keep them at bay. Tonight, Fox did his best to ignore those thoughts by searching for anything that could possibly distract from them. As he finished his sweep of this level of the Mid Rim wing and headed into the adjacent Outer Rim wing, his mind decided the best distraction possible would be the memory of several evenings ago, when he ran into the Pantoran senator in this very hallway.

No, not the _‘Pantoran senator’–_ Senator Chuchi.

(He would never admit he already thought highly enough of her that he referred to her by name.)

He knew her office was down this corridor; he had the entire layout of the Senate building memorized. It further helped that once he reached it, there was a metal nameplate next to the door that had finally been updated to include her name: _Senator of Pantora, Riyo Chuchi._ Fox’s walk slowed as it came into view.

The other day, she had said he was free to “stop by” if he had a moment. He wasn’t sure if being on a solo patrol counted as “having a moment,” but... there was currently no one around to argue otherwise. Besides, it _was_ within his job parameters to check on the well-being of members of the Senate. 

Before he was able to fully realize what he was doing, Fox had knocked firmly on her office door three times. 

(There was no going back now, and let it never be said Fox was a coward.)

Looking back, he wasn’t sure exactly why he knocked on Senator Chuchi’s door at such a late hour. It wasn’t normal for senators to be in so late, unless a big vote was scheduled for the next day. He would later rationalize it by saying he’d seen some light shining under the door, or he’d heard a noise from within. 

(It wouldn’t be prudent to admit he’d just been acting on a gut feeling, even to himself.)

It took several moments, but the door finally slid open to reveal the very person he’d wanted to see. Senator Chuchi’s hands were gripping a blue shawl that was draped snugly around her arms and shoulders and as she sluggishly peered up at him, Fox noted the deep indigo shadows beneath her golden eyes. 

“Commander Fox! Is something the matter?”

Fox swallowed under the weight of her bright gaze. “Nothing’s amiss, ma’am. I was just on my rounds and decided to stop by… since you offered the other day.”

Her eyes widened as a wide but tired smile crossed her face. “Of course– come in, Commander!” She nodded politely and walked back to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of her dark, wooden desk, leaving Fox to trail after her. The door slid shut behind him as he reflexively surveyed the room for any potential threats or exits, but nothing problematic stood out, so he awkwardly came to a stop behind the second chair seated in front of her desk. 

“You’re here late, ma’am” he observed, the words hanging in the quiet that had descended and making him want to wince at his bluntness.

Senator Chuchi looked up from her datapad, the bright light of the screen turning her skin a sky blue as an amused smirk tugged at her lips. “It’s quite alright for you to drop the formalities in here, Commander. I’m certainly not going to report you.”

Fox had never been more thankful for his helmet as he openly gaped at her words. “You did just use my title as well, ma’am,” he choked out.

“Then let’s make a deal,” she offered slyly, setting her datapad on her chair as she stood and moved to stand directly in front of him. “I understand using my first name is probably too much for now,” she said knowingly, and Fox kept from shifting his feet guiltily, “so how’s this: I’ll call you Fox if you call me Chuchi.”

Fox stared at her with something akin to wonder as he realized the possible ramifications to her words. She’d already publicly showed him respect, but if the wrong person heard her call him Fox, or stars forbid, he was caught addressing her as anything less than _Senator_ or _ma’am_ … He didn’t want to think about the consequences.

“Do we have a deal, Fox?” Senator Chuchi asked, raising her right hand in his direction. It took him several heartbeats to realize she was looking to shake his hand to seal the agreement.

Even after he’d already rejected her, she still was willing to try again.

(He didn’t deserve this. He was a clone.)

But she was giving him a choice.

Fox wished he could feel the softness of her small hand as he grasped hers firmly, while still trying to remain as gentle as possible. He didn’t want to crush her, like he did routinely with rude Senators or suspected criminals. She was something new. Something different.

(Something special.)

“Alright… Chuchi,” he said, gloved fingers still wrapped cautiously around her hand, black and red against azure. Her name left a strange feeling in his mouth after he said it for the first time after days of repeating it in his head, but a secret part of him surged with hope at the prospects of saying it again in the future.

Despite her obvious exhaustion, Senator Chuchi’s grin was like a ray of sunshine. “Excellent!” She released his hand and stepped back, probably intending to head back to her work if Fox hadn’t impulsively reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Fox?”

“It is late, Chuchi. You should get some rest.” Fox would deny under oath that he had stammered as he spoke.

She seemed ready to argue with him at first before her shoulders slightly slumped and she ran her free hand down her face tiredly. “I know. I have a lot to catch up on, though. I’m afraid the previous Pantoran senator left our alliances in quite the disarray.”

“You can’t help your people if you’re not at your best.” He’d said a similar thing to many brothers before, including to Stone just the other night. 

Chuchi let out a long sigh but nodded in agreement. “I suppose you’re right, Fox.” At her acceptance, he released his hold on her and she walked back to her desk to retrieve her datapad, repositioning her shawl as she did. “I’m sorry to be the reason our meeting’s been cut short once again.”

Fox shook his head. “Not a problem, m– Chuchi.” He walked slightly behind her as they both headed towards the door and made sure he was the first one in the hallway– just in case. He paused to wait as Chuchi locked the door behind them.

“Thank you for stopping by, Fox,” she said brightly. “I do hope to see you again soon!”

Fox began to smile, but then remembered Chuchi was unable to see his face and fell into a formal salute instead. “Have a good night, Senator Chuchi.”

(He tried to ignore the fact that his patrol was much more lonely after that.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing art for this chapter was done by @flybynite19 on tumblr and tiktok (which is where I know many of you heard about this story!) It's absolutely beautiful and I love it so much.  
> \---  
> Lmao poor Fox  
> The more I write, the longer this story gets, so buckle up kiddos!  
> I update when I finish a chapter (which may vary because I'm taking a summer class), so in the meantime if you're in the mood for some more Star Wars soft feels, I do have an Obi-Wan/Hermione series! Check it out if you're interested.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning, Commander Fox, Commander Stone.” Senator Chuchi gave the two troopers a discreet smile and nod as she breezed past them on her way into the Senate committee chambers they were guarding, used for formal meetings of the official subsections of the Senate. Fox and Stone both dipped their heads in reply.

“Ma’am,” Stone replied smoothly, as always.

Of course, Fox’s mouth had to react before his brain could step in and remind him who he was saying it in front of. “Good morning, Senator Chuchi.”

(This is why he preferred to remain strong and silent. If he didn’t say anything, nothing could be used against him ~~by his brothers~~ ~~.~~ )

Once she was out of sight, Fox closed his eyes and resisted the urge to tilt his head back and stare at the ceiling. He could feel Stone’s amused gaze burning a hole through his armor already and knew the man was undoubtedly grinning behind his emotionless helmet. 

“So... she’s ‘Senator Chuchi’ now?”

“It’s well within regulations to refer to individual Senators by their titles–”

“It’s within _GAR_ regulations, sure. But your own?”

“Shut up, Stone.”

Stone fell silent, though Fox had no idea whether that was because of his warning growl or the approaching representatives of two more planets. The reason for his sudden withdrawal was revealed only moments later, and Fox audibly sighed as he saw the dual message alerts pop upon his HUD.

_[Group: Coruscant Squad] - [CC-5869 (online), CC-1010 (online), CC-3371 (online), CC-4477 (online)]_

_[CC-5869] “Stone”: thorn you owe me 5 credits_

_“Stone”: fox called her Senator Chuchi_

_[CC-1010] “Fox”: kriffing traitor_

_[CC-4477] “Thire”: aren’t you both on duty right now?_

_“Fox”: yes_

_“Stone”: unimportant_

_[CC-3371] “Thorn”: oh kriff i didn’t think she was actually listening to us_

_“Fox”: what_

_“Thire”: do i even want to ask_

_“Fox”: no_

_“Stone”: yes_

_“Thorn”: i’ll message you after these two get their shebs back to work_

_“Stone”: killjoy_

_“Fox”: see if i ever do anything for you di’kuts again_

“You’re welcome,” Stone muttered quietly out loud as Fox closed the chat. 

He had to count backwards slowly from five before he was calm enough to unclench his jaw and respond. “Stone, enough.”

His brother’s chuckling was not a reassuring response.

* * *

“No, really, Thire!” Stone was saying as he led his fellow Coruscant Guard commanders into Fox’s now-crowded office. Fox was seated behind his desk, hunched over a pair of datapads as he read a trooper’s report on one and filled out official documents on the other. He resisted the urge to hit his head against his desk at the noisy intrusion– there was little to no chance of him getting any work done now. “She remembered every single one of the boy’s names in the squad assigned to her committee meetings last week. Not even Senator Amidala has done that.”

“That is rather unusual,” Thire allowed as he crossed over to Fox and patted his shoulder pauldron heavily. He’d only come back today from escorting a diplomatic mission to the Outer Rim for the past several weeks, so Fox allowed himself to indulge in his brother’s presence for a moment as he pulled Thire down to his seated height and briefly pressed their foreheads together in greeting.

“Try ‘completely unheard of,’” Thorn shot back as he turned away from the door, having locked it so they’d be uninterrupted.

“Is the universe trying to punish me?” Fox groaned as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed exhaustedly at both of his temples. Thire quirked an eyebrow at him as he shifted backwards to lean against the nearest corner of the room.

Stone snorted as he sunk into the lone chair across from Fox. “There’s no need to be so dramatic.”

Fox stared at him, unimpressed. “Is there a reason you’re all here, or is it just to annoy me?”

“Is ‘both’ an option?” Thorn asked.

Fox sighed. “Thire, you’re officially my favorite.”

“You say that like I previously wasn’t.”

“Alright, _vod,_ we really do have a reason for this meeting,” Thorn said, both his tone and his use of Mando’a belying his seriousness. Even Stone stopped snickering and grew quiet as the previous levity in the room drained away. “Or at least, Thire does.”

Fox swiveled in his chair to stare at Thire speculatively, who was gazing back at him steadily with crossed arms. 

“I heard from Blackout when I was shipping back here,” Thire said slowly. “His intelligence officers intercepted a disrupted silent alarm from a planetary outpost in the Pantoran system. There’s been no subsequent response from the base, and the GAR isn’t being allowed to check on it independently.”

(Fox tried very hard to keep from straightening in his seat at the mention of that particular system.)

“They’re sending the Chairman of the Pantoran Assembly here to confer with Senator Chuchi before deciding whether or not their presence is needed on an expedition to the planet,” Thorn added. “I just received a request for a pair of troopers to aid in the protection of the Chairman while he’s on Coruscant.”

“Senator Chuchi mentioned him,” Stone quietly added. “Or rather, she refused to corroborate one of his statements at a committee meeting last week.”

Fox ran a hand over his jaw to hide his grimace. “Chairman Chi Cho has been pushing for friendlier relations with the Trade Federation recently.” He tried not to wince at the weight of his three brother’s gazes as they all snapped onto him, like a hungry tooka with a nerf-burger in sight.

“How do you know that?” Stone asked, trying to hide a grin but failing with a smirk.

“Do you mean, how do I know information that’s reported on public holonews?”

“That’s a… very good point.”

“Anything else?” When none of his brothers added anything, Fox stared blankly at the datapads on his desk, forcing himself to hyper-focus until his vision blurred the reflection he saw of his face. “So you think this may be a set up.”

“It’s possible,” Thire allowed.

Fox hummed noncommittally in response. It made sense in theory.

“What are your orders then, Commander?”

(She’d already given him an intoxicating taste of freedom with the choices she’d offered him, something seldom experienced by any clone.)

(What better path was there to choose than the one where he returned her gift the only way a bred soldier with nothing to his name could?)

“Thorn. I’ll take your patrol shift tonight.”

* * *

As he hesitated to knock on Senator Chuchi’s office door later that night, Fox desperately hoped he wasn’t beginning to make a habit of this. He was a commander and an ARC trooper, and though he’d had a short life, he couldn’t remember a situation where he lacked such control of himself.

(Couldn’t remember a time where one person had made him so filled with wonder.)

It took much less longer for him to finally knock compared to last week, however. Improvement. That was good. Fox clung to that fact (because facts were not taboo, and if he could just focus on that, he’d be able to stay _grounded_ ) as the door slid open to reveal the very person he had sought out.

(He wondered if her aureate eyes were even more mesmerizing when seen without a HUD filter altering one’s perception of the universe.)

She was wearing a full-length maroon dress with long sleeves and a high but open collar that provided a glimpse of her collarbone before coming together in a chevron shape at the top of her sternum. The golden trim glinted alongside the jewelry adorning her wrists and hands in the light from the hallway, which also left pale highlights on her loose hair that trailed past her shoulders and down her back.

“Commander Fox.” Her smile was less tired than last time, something that left him with one less worry, at least until she frowned with concern. “Is Commander Thorn alright? I thought he oversaw patrols on Centaxdays.”

Fox’s chest felt tight as he shook his head. “He’s alright, Senator Chuchi. Something came up that required his attention.”

It was strange to think that his simple words were responsible for the relief that spread across her face. “Oh! Well, it is lovely to see you, Fox. Do you have time to come in?” At his nod, she stepped aside and allowed him into her office before the door slid shut behind him.

“How are you, S... Chuchi?” He quickly amended, trying to keep himself from rushing straight into things.

The contemplative glance she shot him as she led the way over to the pair of plush chairs in front of her desk told him that she knew something was amiss. “I assume you’ve heard that Chairman Cho will be arriving from Pantora,” she said drily as she sat down with a sigh. Fox remained standing, falling into a relaxed at ease position before her.

“The Guard was informed in order to arrange security for his visit,” he admitted carefully.

Chuchi pursed her lips as she used her fingers to part her hair so some flowed over her left shoulder. “I doubt your men’s services will be required for long,” she murmured thoughtfully. “It appears that I may be accompanying him as my system’s representative to one of our uninhabited planets.”

“That’s why I came,” Fox replied. He held one hand up to show he meant no harm as he pulled one of his DC-17s from its holster. He knew the safety was on and that the blaster settings were switched and locked to stun, but double-checked to be certain before he stepped forward and held out the weapon towards Chuchi. “Take it.”

“Fox?”

“Chuchi. Please.”

Her widened eyes flicked between him and the blaster for several long heartbeats before she slowly reached out to take it. It was the smallest regulation firearm the clones had, and he was lucky to be issued a pair as an ARC trooper. 

“Fox, I–”

He didn’t want to give her time to argue against it. “There’s been no response from the base on Orto Plutonia. Something bad has happened there, Chuchi. If anything goes wrong… at least you’ll have that,” he said, his voice deepening with his severity. “The safety’s on and it’s locked on stun.”

He fell silent as he watched Chuchi’s fingers carefully wrapped around the blaster’s grip one at a time.

(He remembered how those same fingers had been pressed against his hand guard when he accepted her handshake only days ago.)

Fox tilted his head ever so slightly when her head shot up to stare at him again, her eyes searching his helmet as one would typically seek out minute expressions on a face.

“You’re worried,” she breathed quietly.

~~(Yes.)~~

Fox didn’t respond.

“I will take this,” she said, each word heavy with promise as she rested the blaster carefully on her lap. “Although, forgive me if I admit I hope not to use it.”

“So do I,” he whispered, for a moment not even certain if it’d been loud enough to be picked up by his helmet mic.

He knew Chuchi had heard his admission as her eyes softened and a small smile slipped onto her face. “Thank you, Fox.”

Fox knew a dismissal when he heard one, so he gave her a nod and turned on his heel to leave. 

(Or maybe he didn’t.)

“Fox, wait!”

He stops mid-stride, halfway to the door, not even needing to look back to see why she called after him because Chuchi has already risen to her feet and rushed to stand before him, the blaster left gently in the place she’d been sitting. He looked down at her in confusion to see her fumbling with something on her wrist, brow furrowed in concentration as she removed a thin, golden band. Something amuses her as she looks between it and him, and she paused to pry the gap in the solid bracelet further apart so it could fit around a wrist size larger than hers.

“I’m afraid this won’t offer much protection,” she explained guiltily as she reached out to take his left hand from where it dangled by his side, holding it firmly as she slipped the bracelet on him between the gap in his hand and arm guard. The metal caught momentarily on his blacks when she pushed it a bit higher up his arm, until it rested out of sight beneath his arm guard. “But it is all I have to offer.”

(Just speaking with her is more than enough.)

“...Thank you, Chuchi,” he murmured softly.

Her answering smile keeps him awake during the rest of his night shift better than a cup of caff ever could.

* * *

The simple golden bangle becomes part of his uniform, hidden beneath his blacks so it presses snugly against his skin day and night.

(His chest plate may protect bolts from reaching his heart, but Chuchi’s bangle is the real armor keeping it safe.)

* * *

Senator Chuchi returns to Coruscant four weeks later. Her eyes don’t shine with as much innocence as before, but her shoulders are pulled back and her chin is held high when she addresses the Outer Rim committee to inform them of Chairman Cho’s passing. 

(In that moment, Fox could’ve sworn she was a queen, and he would give anything to be the one to guard her from any threat aimed to steal her crown.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox extensively researching everything about Pantoran politics: "it's for science"  
> This poor bastard is so far gone he doesn't even realize lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [There's a Spotify playlist for this story now!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Kpy8BbsdF0Y6kHmaM6XXU?si=LDRICxYTTaai-O8wiKnyqQ) It's still in progress so feel free to submit song suggestions to my tumblr @lilhawkeye3.

Fox sighed as he watched two dozen off-duty members of the Coruscant Guard run laps around the base’s large drill room. He was there to lead some sparring sessions, as he and Thorn had been seeing an increase in foot chases and combative fugitives. It wouldn’t do any good for a shiny to go out unprepared– they’d heard from other commanders with newer platoons that the boys were getting less practice runs done while on Kamino.

“How are they doing, Nite?” Fox asked as he felt the men’s sergeant approach him. His eyes were trained on a pair that were lagging a bit behind the rest– he’d remember their armor patterns to follow up with them later for some additional training sessions.

“They’re a resilient bunch,” Nite replied with a shrug. “But they’ll need some more practice with the more precise manners the Senate requires.”

Fox sighed. It wasn’t surprising news at all; this had become a routine report with every new shipment of boys to Coruscant. Sometimes he’d be lucky and one of the senior commanders would be their escort on the way back from the front and help introduce them to how Coruscant worked before they arrived.

(He knew his brothers did it to alleviate some of the stress that built up when he had to comfort shinies after their first days in the Senate.)

“You’ve done well with them, Nite,” Fox praised gruffly. He glanced over at the sergeant just in time to see his face light up.

“Thanks, Commander,” Nite said brightly before he strode back towards his men, barking formation orders at them. They were getting ready to pair up for spars so Fox and Nite could evaluate them when both of their comms went off.

“This is Commander Fox,” he barked, the room going quiet as he snapped into full professional mode. “Report, trooper.”

_“Requesting immediate backup! Senate building, Outer Rim wing, Level 25. Conference under droid attack!”_

Fox was already in motion as he grabbed his helmet from the nearby bench and jammed it on. “Nite, choose a squad. We’re leaving now.” It was a stroke of luck that they were already all kitted up, and within twenty seconds, the finalized group of nine troopers were racing towards the Senate.

* * *

They made it to the scene in record time. After taking the droid elevator to the 24th floor and racing up the last flight of stairs, Fox ordered the first two troopers to remain behind at the exit and help finish evacuating civilians, who were stumbling towards the elevators or exits in shock or confusion.

Smoke was heavy in the air as he led the group down the hall towards the conference room in question, and the nearer they got, a disturbing but common sight came into view. They first passed a cluster of senatorial aides huddled together, with one tying a scarf around another’s bloodstained arm. There then was a clone trooper medic knelt in front of the Senator of Svivren to treat their bleeding head wound, with another aide sat against the wall next to him. And then they reach the blasted open doors, where a lifeless trooper laid.

Fox gave them a series of hand signals to direct their positions: two left, two right, him in the center, and the final two just outside the door for extra cover. He was always the first in and last out– he had the most experience and was their leader.

(A true one that didn’t remain light years away from the fight, only interacting with it through official reports and holograms.)

It was as if a bomb had gone off in the room when they entered, which was a definite possibility, seeing as the window was completely gone and there was debris from furniture and droids everywhere. There had been four troopers assigned to this meeting, and one was unmoving beneath the wreckage of a table. The other two must’ve been on the far right of the room, since that was the direction the responding blue blaster fire was coming from. Fox and his squad popped off the last few droids as they swept over to relieve his overrun troopers.

He wasn’t prepared for the scene they found.

Senator Chuchi was crouched over a clone trooper with a severe blaster wound to the shoulder, Fox’s DC-17 gripped tightly in her hands. She looked relatively unharmed, to the point that her twin golden hair ornaments had kept her buns in near perfect condition. As she shifted to recenter her weight, her torn skirts fell away from her left thigh to reveal a custom thigh holster that looked just the right size for the gun he’d gifted her.

(She had his gun strapped to her leg beneath her skirts for weeks.)

( _His_ gun. Strapped secretly to her _thigh_ ).

_Kriffing hell._

The second trooper was standing with a blaster rifle in hand, enabling them to hit both high and low targets. With the threat gone, he glanced down at his partner to ensure he was alright before snapping a quick salute to Fox.

“Pike, report,” Fox snapped at him, recognizing the red stripes on his arms.

“Yessir,” Pike complied. “This alliance meeting was in full session when an unknown charge blew the windows out from the outside. Battle droids climbed into the room– they most likely had docked below, out of our line of sight. Looper and I stayed to engage while the others worked on evacuating the civilians… or at least most of them.” His voice lowered slightly, and Fox could tell he’d nervously glanced at Chuchi. “She refused to leave us behind, Commander.”

“I can see that, Pike,” he said drily. “Go check on the wounded in the hall and give me a headcount to call in to the hospital and our medbay.” With Pike distracted from his worrying, Fox cautiously approached Chuchi and the injured Looper. 

“...and he’ll make sure you get to the medbay as quickly as possible. I know he cares about all of his men, you included.” She looked up as he knelt on the other side of Looper. “See? Commander Fox is already here.”

“Hey, Looper,” he murmured, gently placing his hand on the trooper’s helmeted head. “We’re going to get you out of here, alright?”

“‘Mander Fox… sen’tor saved me,” Looper slurred. He’d likely hit his head when he’d fallen. “Sh’shoots real good. Tell her?”

Fox couldn’t help the crooked grin that slid onto his face hidden from view. “I’ll let her know.” He looked up at Chuchi. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, her worried gaze still trained on Looper. “I’m fine, Fox. Did everyone make it out?”

Fox had been listening to his men through his comm as they did an official tally, and his silence was long enough that Chuchi turned her eyes on to him. Fox knew that lying to soften to blow would only hurt more in the long run.

“Three casualties so far,” he sighed as he shifted Looper away from the wall and hooked one arm under his knees and the other around his back. “And Senator Pajin had been evaced to the hospital. The rest are relatively minor injuries.”

She gave a jerky nod in response as she stood up alongside him, a small blue hand placed on his shoulder pauldron in an attempt to help steady him.

“Chuchi,” he said softly, coaxing her gaze up to his visor. “More than a dozen people survived because of you protecting them and my men. You saved them.”

For a moment, it seemed if her eyes had become watery, but after a series of quick blinks, a soft yet fierce look had fallen into place.

“Thank you, Fox,” she whispered.

She walked out ahead of him and Looper into the hall. As Fox rushed Looper over to their brothers to direct them in bringing him to the medbay, he spared himself one glance in Chuchi’s direction. She was surrounded by her Pantoran aides, checking them over to ensure they were safe even as they all cried over her safety.

(A true leader.)

* * *

He made it back to the base hours later after interviewing witnesses, organizing clean up, and then finally reporting to the Chancellor about the situation.

(He did his best to remain motionless when Chancellor Palpatine smiled at the end of his report.)

Most clones hit the showers once they returned from a skirmish, but not Fox. Still in his full kit, but now with his helmet off and tucked under his arm, he checked in the barracks first.

A few of the men he’d led that day were present, along with some others who’d been working the earlier shift under Thire. He walked by each occupied bunk silently, as he did every day after an active shift, making sure each brother was sleeping soundly. Tonight, there were no nightmares, no shrugged-off wounds. 

There was a gaggle of men in the corner of the room, the group spilling off of a bunk and onto the floor to accommodate everyone present in their card game. They all looked up and softly greeted him once he was close enough to not disrupt the sleeping brothers. A few of the shinier ones casually saluted him, which was a large improvement from their formality a few weeks prior.

“Who’s winning?” He asked, one brow raised as if the answer would be different than usual.

“Aces,” answered the group collectively, several in a groan. 

Aces merely grinned up at him. “I suggested we play a game where I could be the dealer, but Jax here wanted to try and beat me.” He pointed at the bearded clone next to him, who let out a quiet yelp in protest.

“Rookie mistake, _vod_ ,” Fox smirked with a shake of his head. “Aces even routinely beats Commander Thorn. You should count your losses now.”

Jax leaned back with a weary sigh. “Isn’t there anyone who can beat him?” He whined.

Aces glanced blatantly at Fox. “Who do you think taught me?”

(There was a reason Fox rarely played with the general population of the barracks, and it wasn’t because he was a commander. It was no fun to always crush the boy’s spirits with games.) 

Jax’s mouth dropped open in shock along with a few other shinies. “No way….”

Fox admitted to nothing as he gave them all a nod. “Good luck, Jax. You’re gonna need it against Aces’ hand.”

He left the group to their game in favor of continuing his post-mission wandering to the training room. The space was largely empty, save for a trio of troopers sat off to one side as they watched two brothers demonstrate a new disarming maneuver.

(He was glad his presence wasn’t needed in there tonight. Many nights, he’d been the one to coax a brother with bloodied knuckles away from their self-destructive grieving over being the one to survive when their squad hadn’t.)

His feet at last led him to the medbay. It was always his least favorite place to be, seeing the broken bodies of the men he was supposed to protect laid out in the rows of medical cots.

(At least they had come back.)

Most of the beds appeared to be unoccupied, which Fox sighed in relief to see as he paused in the doorway. There were a pair of men in the first two cots that had been on a patrol with Thire two nights ago and had a rough run in with a suspected bounty hunter. By the looks of it, one had a broken leg and would remain off-duty a little longer, but the other looked mostly healed and would probably be set free by Hart in the morning.

“Fox.”

He turned to see Thire approaching him from from down the hall. “Thire. Your men recovering well?”

His fellow commander’s face softened as he stopped beside him, his gaze falling onto his resting troopers. “Gunner will be in here a bit longer, but they’ll both be fine in the long run.” He glanced over at Fox with a curious gleam in his brown eyes. “Have you been in yet?”

Fox shook his head. “It seemed quiet, so I was going to go submit some reports.”

Thire shook his head and placed a hand on Fox’s upper back as he led him into the sterile white room. “You need to see this. Hart put them near the back to keep away from any prying eyes.”

He grumbled slightly as Thire prodded him towards the very back, where several beds were obscured by privacy curtains. “What’s the reason for this?”

Thire’s brow raised in challenge. “I think I should be the one asking you that.”

Fox narrowed his eyes as he prepared to shoot a complaint back his way, but when they reached the other side of the curtain, his voice died in his throat. Senator Chuchi was seated in a chair beside Looper, who was laid out on the bed with a thin, GAR regulation blanket covering him. A quick observation showed they were both asleep, though Looper’s jaw was clenched, even in unconsciousness. Fox made a mental note to have Hart up Looper’s pain medication; he knew from experience that chest shots hurt not only from the blaster burn, but from the cracked ribs caused by the force hitting their protective armor.

Chuchi was wearing different clothes than earlier, so Fox assumed she’d come from her apartments just for this visit. She was dressed in flowy pants and a fitted long sleeve shirt, and while it looked like her shawl had started off draped around her, it was now resting on the back of her chair as she dozed.

(A part of him began to wonder if she always looks so peaceful when asleep, but he buried that train of thought as deep as he could before it could go any further.)

“How long has she been here?” Fox asked softly, not wanting to disturb either of them.

“An hour or so. She came in with two of the troopers you’d sent to escort home the attacked senators,” Thire explains. “I was just with them in the mess hall, they’ll return shortly.”

Fox didn’t verbally respond, but some of the tension from the day drained out of him at the sight of the two asleep. He and Thire stood there for several moments, just silently existing in the moment.

He’s not sure what caused his sudden decision to do so, but Fox wordlessly held his helmet out for Thire to take. With his hands now free, he cautiously walked over and crouched next to Chuchi, taking hold of the top edge of her shawl and repositioning it securely around her shoulders. His fingers lingered for a moment on her upper arms, ghosting over the fabric to ensure it wouldn’t fall again before he backed away and retook his place at Thire’s side.

(Or at least, that’s what he told himself the purpose for his touch was.)

“Word has it that she was in possession of a DC-17 when she saved Looper today,” Thire commented calmly. 

“She did,” Fox agreed. There was no point in denying such a fact after so many had witnessed it.

“I also noticed that you only had one of your blasters until the new weapon shipment came in the other week,” Thire added in a tone that let Fox know that he _knew_.

“What’s your point, Thire?”

“I merely stated two separate facts, Fox’ika. Though I wonder what could _possibly_ be the reason behind such an irritated reaction from you regarding a series of _clearly_ unrelated events.”

“Go kark yourself, _vod_.”

Thire hummed boredly at the unimaginative insult. “Might want to take your own advice there.”

Fox’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What?”

Thire smiled innocently at him. “Didn’t you mention you had reports to file?”

Fox bit his tongue to keep from groaning at the reminder but did give a curt nod. His eyes flickered over to Chuchi and Looper once more. “Watch them till her escort returns?” He asked, eyes returning to Thire.

Thire’s expression softened ever so slightly as he patted Fox’s shoulder and handed his helmet back to him. “Of course, _vod_. Now get going.”

(It was a pity he left so soon, for if he’d stayed a few moments longer, he’d have seen the gentle smile that graced Chuchi’s face as she pulled her shawl tighter around herself before she sank back into her light slumber.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flight attendant voice: and if you'll direct your attention to the "slow burn" tag, you can see the author is not at all ready to alleviate Fox's pining!
> 
> Also hello to all you readers from Tiktok! Isn't @flybynite19's Foxiyo art for this story absolutely a m a z i n g?! It's almost like I named a sergeant after them in thanks... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first little part of this was already posted on my tumblr @lilhawkeye3.  
> Also: there's art in chapters 2, 3 and 4 now! :)

_[CC-4477] “Thire”: Cody_

_[CC-2224] “Cody”: yes Thire_

_“Thire”: i’ve got a question for you_

_“Thire”: completely hypothetical of course_

_“Cody”: of course_

_“Cody”: shoot_

_“Thire”: say one of your fellow commanders has completely fallen for a blue humanoid but is too thick-headed to realize_

_“Thire”: hypothetically_

_“Thire”: how would you knock some sense into their head_

_“Cody”: is this about my batch mate?_

_“Thire”: surprisingly enough, not the one you’re thinking of_

_“Cody”: ....._

_“Cody”: no karking way_

_“Thire”: well of course not, because this is all hypothetical_

_“Cody”: please stop saying that_

_“Cody”: does said blue humanoid like him back?_

_“Thire”: primary observations suggest yes, but subject is relatively unknown to me_

_“Cody”: then I suggest doing nothing for now_

_Cody: see if something more obvious happens before getting directly involved_

_“Cody”: otherwise we might get Fox’ika hurt_

_“Thire”: Kote_

_“Thire”: this di’kut gave her his dc-17 for protection purposes_

_“Cody”: ...._

_“Cody”: well kriff_

_“Cody”: tell me everything_

* * *

Riyo didn’t go back to her apartment once her escorts returned to the medbay to retrieve her. Instead, she rerouted them midway after receiving a comm from one of her few true friends in the Senate. 

Padmé Amidala was at the door of her apartment ready to greet Riyo when she arrived. She drew her into a hug and welcomed Fluke and Exo into the apartment, but the troopers chose to remain outside guarding the entrance. Padmé led her inside to a main sitting room, where Riyo collapsed onto a plush couch covered in pillows while Padmé went to fetch some tea.

“Master Kenobi gifted this to me after I left the medical center,” she said as she came back into the room. “The man may be dubbed the ‘galaxy’s best negotiator,’ but his true talent certainly lies with tea.”

Riyo giggled as she thanked her for the drink. Once Padmé sat down on the other side of the couch, both of them turned towards each other. 

“How are you?” Riyo asked. Padmé had come back from her secretive hospital stay nearly two weeks ago, and while she had looked very exhausted the first few days, the senator had never slacked off in her work.

Padmé smiled softly. “I’m doing well, thank you, Riyo. Ahsoka asked me to pass on her hello as well. But I didn’t ask you here to prattle on about myself.” She leaned forward slightly, brown eyes filled with warmth. “How are _you_ doing? I heard what happened today at your alliance meeting.”

Riyo took a long sip of her tea to avoid immediately answering. A part of her felt guilty that so much attention had been turned onto her today when she was the one who was completely fine. Meanwhile, Senator Pajin was in recovery from major surgery, Looper was laid up with a concussion and blaster wound from defending her, and she’d never hear Flik or Parker’s chipper greetings again…

“I’m fine, thank you,” she murmured. “Two of the Guard died in the attack today, and there are still several injured.”

“Oh, Riyo,” Padmé said gently as she reached out to reassuringly rub a hand on her knee. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

Riyo gave her a weak smile in return. “I feel it’s my fault that they’re dead,” she whispered. “I was one of the senators who arranged the meeting in the first place.”

The brunette pursed her lips. “From what I heard, you’re the reason no one else was badly hurt.”

“I wouldn’t say that–”

“Well, Commander Stone did, and I didn't take him as a liar.” Padmé's tone may have been light, but Riyo didn’t miss the underlying severity.

“What? What did he say?”

“That you used a blaster to draw the droids attention while everyone evacuated, and that you shielded a trooper with your own body.”

“I… suppose that’s an accurate description of what happened,” she begrudgingly admitted.

“Riyo, it’s not your fault those men were killed or injured. We’re in a war, even if we sometimes forget that here on Coruscant.”

Riyo shook her head vigorously and leaned over to set her mug down on the ottoman as her hands began to shake. “I have not forgotten that,” she whispered. “I have not forgotten the men that fought and died needlessly because Pantora asked for defense and Chairman Cho would not admit error.”

“You saved their brothers in arms,” Padmé softly reminded her. “I know you haven’t, and so do they.”

Riyo gave a broken laugh as she raised her hand to wipe at her watery eyes. “How did you become so wise?”

Padmé abandoned her cup beside Riyo's so she could scoot forward and pull her into a hug. “It comes with age.”

“Oh hush,” she sniffled as her hands curled up to rest against Padme's back. “You’re only three years older than me.”

“Is that how you speak to your elders?” Padmé admonished with a playful roll of her eyes as she drew away. 

Her words caused Riyo to wince as she remembered her last words to the dying chairman. _I am to negotiate peace,_ a sentiment in direct contrast with what Cho had asked of her. “Only the ones I respect,” she settled on saying as she sniffled again. Padmé smiled as she went back to her tea while Riyo left her where it was and wrapped her arms around herself in the ensuing silence. 

“Something’s clearly on your mind,” Padmé pointed out.

“I was just thinking… what kind of gift do you think the troopers would like?” The words fell out of her mouth unbidden.

Padmé turned thoughtful for a moment. “Hmm… Ahsoka mentioned that she was glad to be free of gar rations for a few weeks while we were in the quarantine ward, and I’m fairly certain the Coruscant Guard is served the same at their base.”

Riyo gasped in excitement. “Padmé, you're absolutely brilliant!”

Padmé sent her a mischievous wink. “I know.”

* * *

She’d given her team the rest of the week off after the attack, but her aide and friend Farai had insisted on accompanying her to visit the Coruscant Guard barracks. At first, she’d protested and told the older woman to go rest, but Farai had given her an unimpressed stare and picked up two of the baskets.

“If any of us should be resting, it’s you, Riyo. Now let’s go and deliver these before they grow cold.”

(Secretly, Riyo was glad for the help, as it meant she didn’t have to worry about dropping any of the baked goods she’d made.)

Farai grew a tad shy as a trooper escorted them to the medbay once they arrived, and even though Riyo could see her shoot nervous glances as they passed several pairs of troopers in the hall, she still politely nodded at each one of them.

The trooper left them at the entrance to the medbay, with Riyo ensuring he took one of the sugar rolls from her basket before he did. She then entered the quiet wing, Farai only steps behind her as she stopped at one of the first beds, where a trooper was seated and typing away on a datapad. She tried to hide her wince as the man stiffened at the sight of her and set the pad in his lap.

“Senator Chuchi, ma’am,” he said, surprise coloring his voice. “Can I… can I help you?”

Riyo softly smiled. “Good evening, trooper. Farai and I came to hand out these Pantoran sugar rolls to you and your brothers. Would you like one?” She folded back the covering cloth and raised the basket in her left hand so it was within his reach.

The man’s light brown eyes were wide as he stared at the offering in shock. “...These are for us?” At her eager nod, he cautiously took one from the top of the pile and took a speculative bite. “Senator, this is amazing!” He looked back at her with a grin. “You should bring one to Looper. Hart went to go check on him, he’s at the end.”

Riyo hesitated for a moment, but Farai urged her on with a tilt of her head. “Go. I’ll keep this one company.” 

(Goddess, was that an indigo _blush_ on Farai’s face? Apparently, her friend had found something to her interest.)

She left the two to get acquainted and headed further into the room, making sure to tread lightly as she passed a slumbering guard member and reached toward the curtained area. She didn’t want to intrude on the medic’s check, so she awkwardly called out. “Um, excuse me. It’s Senator Chuchi!”

“Senator?”

“Looper, would you _hold still_! Just a moment, ma’am!”

She stifled a giggle as she patiently waited for the medic to finish with his patient. Hart emerged moments later, an aggravated but resigned look on his face.

“Maybe you can get him to be cooperative and rest,” Hart sighed, although the roll of his eyes let her know his comment was good-natured.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Riyo agreed with a grin as Hart held the curtain aside for her to walk through. “Hello again, Looper!”

“Senator Chuchi!” The man looked like he was ready to jump to attention if it hadn’t been for the movement of his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain. Instead, he laid back onto the bed with a guilty smile. “You came back.”

“And with gifts,” she added brightly as she stopped next to his bed. “I’m sorry I can’t stay, but I wanted to give one to you first before I handed them out to the rest of the guard.”

“Gifts? For us?”

She hummed affirmatively as she held out the uncovered basket for him to see. “My friend and I made a common Pantoran dessert for all of you. They’re very sweet, would you like one?”

“Yes please,” he said in a hushed tone full of amazement as he gingerly took a sugar roll. Riyo giggled as he turned his hand this way and that to examine the baked good from every angle before he took a bite. “Thish ish sho gooth!” His words were all mushed together as he spoke with his mouth full, but Riyo wasn’t bothered. 

“I’m very glad to hear that,” she replied. “If you’d like, I’ll leave an extra roll with Hart for you– but only if you follow his instructions and get some rest.”

Looper nodded so quickly that Riyo was concerned he’d choke on his food. “You got it, ma’am.”

“Feel better, Looper,” Riyo laughed as she raised her arm in farewell despite the baskets she still held and made her way back out to the other side of the curtain. Hart was easy to find after that; the medic had gone into his office right on the other side of Looper’s area. His door was open, which Riyo was thankful for, but she still waited patiently in the doorway instead of just barging in. “Hart?”

The medic looked up from where he was seated at his desk typing on his datapad. “Come in, ma’am.”

“Please take three of these sugar rolls,” Riyo said without preamble as she entered the room, knowing by now that the medic appreciated those who got straight to the point. “One is for you, one for the sleeping trooper, and the third for Looper. I promised him a second one if he listened to you and rested,” she revealed sheepishly.

Hart’s eyebrows rose but he otherwise remained a neutral expression as he took the three rolls one at a time and set them on the corner of his desk. “You’ve saved me from countless more arguments today, Senator,” he admitted with a dry smirk. “If you ever find yourself in need of a job…”

Riyo shook her head in mirth. “You’ll be the first one I ask.”

“Where are you taking the rest of those?”

“I was hoping to find one of the commanders to ask them the easiest way to get these to the rest of the troopers,” Riyo shrugged as she looked back down at the pastries. “Do you know where I might find one of them?”

Hart glanced down at his datapad for a moment. “Commander Thire is on duty tonight, but you’ll probably find Commander Thorn in the mess hall at this hour. If you ask me, that’d be the best place to hand them out anyways. I’ll lead you there now.”

* * *

Riyo had tried to keep her side glances at Farai to a minimum as they walked with Hart to the mess hall. Her friend had still been blushing when she bade Gunner goodbye, a reaction Riyo couldn’t remember ever seeing from her. How interesting!

“Looks like luck is on your side tonight, ma’am,” Hart commented as they finally reached the canteen. “Both Commanders Thorn and Stone are here.” Her eyes followed the direction he nodded in to find his words to be true. The two commanders sat alone, heads tipped together in deep conversation. Perhaps it was their training, perhaps it was because they had a sixth sense, but either way, the two men looked up as the trio headed for them.

“Isn’t this a surprise?” Stone grinned once they’d drawn near enough to hear him. “What brings you to our humble mess?”

“Don’t you mean, ‘mess hall?’” Thorn’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

Stone waved a hand casually. “No, I said what I meant.”

Hart’s awkward cough snapped the two out of their bickering. “Commanders, Senator Chuchi came with gifts for the Guard.”

Despite her experience as a politician, Riyo felt small under the combined gazes of the two seasoned officers. There was a speculative glint in their eyes, like her surprise had caused them to come to a newfound judgement. 

“My friend Farai,” Riyo gestured at the woman with her, “and I made Pantoran sugar rolls for the men. Hart suggested the mess hall would be a good location to pass them out, but I wanted to ensure this was alright with one of you Commanders as well.”

Thorn’s eyebrows rose for a heartbeat before he caught sight of Stone’s smug grin and elbowed him in the side. “That sounds like a great idea, ma’am. Why doesn’t Ms. Farai stay here and help us hand these out to the men already here?”

Riyo frowned slightly despite Farai nodding in acceptance. “And what would you have me do?”

Stone lowered his voice several pitches to try and keep from being overheard. “Thorn and I were saying how we hadn’t seen Fox in the mess hall all day. Do you think you could go track down Fox and bring him his rations along with a few of your pastries?”

Riyo glanced worriedly at Hart to see if the medic would confirm his commander’s fears. Her heart sunk as his lips pressed into a tight line and he avoided her gaze. “Tell me where to find him,” she demanded, feeling slightly lighter as a hopeful look crossed their faces.

* * *

Fox’s office was easy to find after following Commander Thorn’s directions. It was near the entrance of the base, which Riyo supposed made sense in practice– the leader of the Coruscant Guard needed to be ready to leave on a moment’s notice.

She stood outside the door for several quiet moments and stared down at the tray in her hands. The two sugar rolls she’d picked out for Fox stood out starkly against the featureless mush that made up that night’s ration meal. Not for the first time, she was struck with the reality of how different their lives were. Something she had taken for granted as a simple treat was also kept from the clones as another way to remind them that they were lesser than all other sentient lifeforms.

(There had to be something she could do to show others how special the clone troopers all were.)

But that was an issue to tackle later. Right now, she had one workaholic commander to attend to.

Riyo balanced the tray on one hand and balled the other into a fist to knock on Fox's office door. After several moments and no response, she tried again to no avail. With a soft sigh, Riyo typed the code Commander Stone had given her into the door’s keypad, and she was finally granted entrance.

“Trooper, you better have a _good_ reason for interrupting–” Fox cut off as he looked up from his desk and saw her standing in the doorway. “Chuchi?”

The sheepish smile she had quickly faded as she took in the dark shadows under his eyes, the 5 o’clock shadow that now graced his tan jawline, and the bloodshot quality to his deep brown gaze. She knew this was not normal for him; while they hadn’t technically met in a situation where his helmet was off, she had snuck a peek the other night after he had readjusted her shawl around her shoulders in the medbay. While she couldn’t deny his handsomeness, this was not the same put-together Fox she had grown to know. 

(His well-being trumped any ulterior motive she may have considered when first seeing him without his helmet to shield him from the world.)

“Oh, Fox…” She stepped into his office, the door sliding shut behind her and leaving them cloaked in the dim lighting of the room. “What’s wrong? Commanders Stone and Thorn said you haven’t been to eat all day.”

Fox’s jaw tightened and he forcefully returned his stare to the bright datapad on his desk, illuminating the sharp angles stress had left on his face. “I've been busy.”

“You know…” She slowly approached his desk, feeling that if she moved too quickly he would completely close off and bolt. “Someone once told me that I couldn't help my people if I wasn't at my best.” Her expression softened as she saw the fight drain out of him at her quotation of his own words. Riyo carefully took hold of his datapad with her free hand and slid it towards her side of the desk, leaving a free space for her to set his food in front of him.

“Must’ve been a clever someone if you remembered what they said,” he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear before he picked up his fork and began to eat. Riyo leaned back, satisfied that he’d listened to her.

“He’s as clever as his namesake,” she whispered conspiratorially.

(But also loyal and honorable and _kind–_ )

“If you happen to see him, let him know his advice has now helped more than just me,” she finished with a cheeky grin.

Fox’s eyes were still tired, but at least now they also glimmered in amusement when he glanced up at her. “I’ll pass it along,” he responded dryly, only causing her grin to widen. “Chuchi, what are these?” He changed the topic as he pointed at the sugar rolls with his fork.

Oh! She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet for a moment before remembering she was a _senator, Riyo, and he’s a commander! Get it together!_ “Those are Pantoran sugar rolls. My friend Farai helped me make them for the entire Guard.”

If Fox wasn’t engineered to have enhanced reflexes, Riyo was sure he would’ve dropped both his fork and his jaw in shock. “You made these?”

“Yes, and I do hope you like them! Though if you don’t, I’m sure I can bring something different next time…”

“Next time?”

Riyo would deny in front of a senate inquiry board that her face flushed a darker blue. “Someone has to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

Fox let out a quick and breathy laugh before he picked up the larger of the two rolls and took a hearty bite. Riyo couldn’t help but laugh when his dark eyes flew open as the sweet pastry practically melted on his tongue. “This is– so sweet.” His tone was a muddled mix of awe, confusion and excitement, and Riyo immediately knew he’d never tasted anything remotely similar before.

She leaned forward, unable to contain her anticipation. “Do you like it?”

(Oh wow, she couldn’t _believe_ she’d lived this long without seeing the swirling emotions in his eyes–)

Fox smiled gently at her. “Of course. It was a gift from you.”

(Wait.)

(Was she hallucinating?)

(Did he truly just say that?)

(This couldn’t be real.)

Riyo was the first to shake herself of the tense silence that had fallen in the wake of Fox’s admittance. “Then I will make sure to bring more Pantoran foods for you to try,” she said, trying desperately to keep her bubbling giddiness out of her voice. “Can I trust you to finish eating?”

Fox sat quietly for several more nerve-wracking heartbeats before he slowly nodded. “You can.”

Riyo ignored the way her pulse raced at his solemn vow. “I’m glad.” She then reluctantly sighed. “I do apologize, but I’ve left Farai alone in the canteen and it is her first time here…”

Fox’s lips tilted up in the beginnings of a smirk. “It’s alright. Go on, Chuchi.”

“I’ll see you soon, Fox,” she said, giving him a wave before she turned for the door.

(And once in the hall, if she pressed her back against the wall in an attempt to calm her pounding heart before rejoining the others… well, it was no one’s business but her own.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cody was talking about Commander Bly and Aayla Secura (this wasn't meant to be secret, but I'm writing it here in case anyone is unfamiliar with the ship).
> 
> ahahaha the pining? Strengthens. The feelings? Potentially mutual. The brothers? Getting ready to meddle.  
> Fox.exe has stopped working, Riyo.exe requires reboot.  
> Fox: takes one bite of something sugary, forgets how to keep his feelings bottled up.
> 
> I've got some other Foxiyo fics for y'all to check out while waiting for this next update if you haven't already!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's art at the end of chapter 5 now, so if you haven't seen it, go give it a look! 
> 
> The first and last sections were posted on my tumblr as little sneak-peak ficlets, but it's important to include them here as well because they're integral to the story. This chapter was going to be a bit longer, but the next scene didn't really fit with the rest of this one, so stay tuned for chapter 7!  
> Hello to some new readers from TikTok! Hope you enjoy the story :)

_[Group- Support Squad] - [CC-2224 (online), CC-5052 (online), CC-3636 (online), CC-6454 (online), CT-7567 (online)]_

_[CC-3636] “Wolffe”: cody what the kriff is this for_

_[CC-5052] “Bly”: is this just our batch chat without fox_

_“Bly”: what did he do to you_

_[CC-6454] “Ponds”: is there a CT in this chat_

_“Ponds”: cody why is there a CT in here_

_[CT-7567] “Rex”: i’m wondering as well_

_[CC-2224] “Cody”: hold on_

_“Cody”: okay_

_“Cody”: it would seem that bly is contagious_

_“Bly”: excuse me???_

_“Wolffe”: cody what the kriff_

_“Cody”: shut it for a minute_

_“Cody”: fox has feelings for a blue senator_

_“Cody”: who apparently used one of his blasters to defend a brother during a senate attack_

_“Cody”: a blue senator that rex here has met_

_“Rex”: oh_

_“Ponds”: what!_

_“Wolffe”: Bly what the kriff_

_“Bly”: how is it my fault that fox’ika has good taste?_

_“Ponds”: the CT met her?_

_“Rex”: i assume this is about senator chuchi?_

_“Cody”: hypothetically speaking_

_“Cody”: yes_

_“Wolffe”: she can shoot?_

_“Cody”: yes rex, why don’t you explain_

_“Rex”: she came with us to orto plutonia. mission went south. commander tano asked afterwards if i could teach them both to shoot, in case they needed to defend themselves_

_“Ponds”: well.... good job CT_

_“Bly”: i like her can we keep her_

_“Cody”: Bly we don’t even know her_

_“Wolffe”: not yet_

_“Wolffe”: but soon_

_“Wolffe”: we’re shipping back to coruscant soon. i’ll investigate_

_“Ponds”: you, investigate?_

_“Wolffe”: kark off ponds_

_“Rex”: ...is it always like this with you guys?_

_“Cody”: actually this is pretty tame._

_“Cody”: just wait till you see fox vs wolffe in a chat_

* * *

Fox didn’t see Senator Chuchi as soon as he might have liked, thanks to an audacious group of bounty hunters levying an attack against the Senate.

He wasn’t surprised in the slightest that Senator Amidala had been involved– it was considered rare if a large scale event didn’t involve her. But when word had come that Senator Chuchi was also being held hostage… well, it’d probably been for the best that they weren’t allowed to apprehend the bounty hunters. Fox didn’t know if he or any of his men would be able to simply stun them and lock them up. 

(He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt such a heated surge of anger rush through him.)

Hart had eventually threatened to sedate Fox if he didn’t go use the firing range to calm himself down when he’d been unable to find out the status of the kidnapped senators immediately afterwards. 

Fox wasn’t about to fight with his head medic, so he soon found himself doing exactly as ordered. He grit his teeth with each discharge of his weapon, trying to lose himself in the rhythmic repetition of the firing at the training targets. 

No news was good news.

At least, that’s what he told nearly a dozen of his men who had cautiously approached him and asked about the senator’s welfare.

(He wouldn’t admit it, but it was also what he was telling himself in an effort to remain centered.)

As the minutes ticked by, the room slowly emptied as they headed off to the mess hall, freshers, or barracks until he was left alone, only the echo of his blaster fire and the whirring of the practice droid targets to keep him company.

Target practice was something he’d done for as long as he could remember, even if he hadn’t always been as precise with his aim. It was soothing to him, to be able to fall back into his balanced stance, to let his focus narrow down the middle of his rifle’s scope, to feel the slight kickback after he pulled the trigger.

He was slightly surprised it took so long for one of his brothers to find him. He thought it’d have taken longer, given the day they’d had. And yet, as he readied to take his next shot, he felt Stone’s steady presence settle behind him.

“That was fast,” he mutters before pulling the trigger, knowing Stone can hear him regardless.

He could _hear_ Stone’s smirk in his tone. “I just followed the trail of awestruck shinies.”

Fox merely sighed. This wasn’t necessarily a new occurrence– it happened with all four of them commanders when a newly deployed troop arrived on Coruscant. “They’ll get used to it.” He lined up his rifle with the next target, waiting for where it was going to move.

“Mhmm.” They both knew it was true, but it would certainly take a while. “Something on your mind?”

Fox grit his teeth as he shot again, hitting his target dead on. “No.”

Stone’s sigh was one of an unconvinced interrogator. “Fox’ika, the last time you were like this was when you found out Wolffe lost his eye to the _dar’jetii_.”

Fox’s next shot went a bit wide as he winced, but it still blasted apart the next droid. “I didn’t finish the investigation into who ordered the attack on Senator Chuchi the other week,” he grumbled as he pointed his weapon towards the floor so he could safely look over at Stone. “I’m concerned that today’s attack is connected to it.”

Stone’s head tipped to the side as he visibly thought it over. “It could simply be that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time,” he offered in contrast, something that Fox appreciated. It was always good to look at a situation from many sides. “Senators Organa and Amidala were also present among the group taken hostage, and we know them to be the leaders of their faction.”

“It’s possible,” Fox allowed, “but I won’t write it off as such until I know for sure.”

“As you should,” Stone agreed.

He could feel his brother survey him carefully as he shifted to face back downrange, and thus waited to see if Stone had anything else to say. When he remained silent, Fox turned his head and pinned him with a sharp glare. “What is it?”

Stone shrugged. “A lot of my boys have asked me if I heard how Senator Chuchi is,” he commented casually.

Fox huffed as he returned his attention to the next target and settled back into his firing stance, aiming once more.

“Thire thinks a few troopers she gave sugar rolls out to are enamored with her.”

Fox jerked just enough at Stone’s statement that his shot went so wide, it completely missed the droid. A growl tore from his throat as he forcefully lowered his rifle and spun back towards Stone, who was smugly smirking in return.

“What the kriff is your problem, Stone?”

“Me?” Stone’s eyes widened innocently. “I don’t seem to have one. You, on the other hand…”

Fox rolled his eyes. “I was fine until you came along to distract me.”

“Uh-huh.” Stone was clearly unconvinced. “If you’re done releasing your pent-up aggression, Thorn should be back from taking witness statements soon. Go clean up, _vod._ ”

Fox was prepared to argue, but Stone was one step ahead of him. He held his hand out, waiting patiently for Fox to relieve himself of his rifle and leave the range. Deciding this was one instance where it wasn’t worth the fight, he gave the blaster to his brother and began to make his way to the freshers.

* * *

* * *

_[Group: Support Squad] - [CC-2224 (online), CC-5052 (online), CC-3636 (online), CC-6454 (online), CT-7567 (online)]_

_[Welcome, CC-4477 (online)]_

_[CC-6454] “Ponds”: is that it? Are we just replacing fox with another corrie?_

_“Ponds”: who will protect me from wolffe’s sharp teeth now_

_[CC-4477] “Thire”: i can’t believe i really forgot how insane this batch is_

_“Thire”: did you adopt a CT_

_[CC-5052] “Bly”: cody did_

_[CC-2224] “Cody”: and what about it_

_[CT-7567] “Rex”: i had no say in the matter_

_Thire: fox’ika suddenly doesn’t seem so bad_

_[CC-3636] “Wolffe”: thire what the kriff are you doing in here_

_“Cody”: he has new intel_

_“Thire”: oh BOY do i ever_

_“Thire”: hypothetically speaking_

_“Cody”: thire i swear_

_“Thire”: senator chuchi might have brought these delicious sugar rolls to the guard barracks. AND she made them herself_

_“Ponds”: oh kriff that’s big_

_“Thire”: ANDDDD she convinced fox to eat when none of us were able to_

_“Rex”: oh wow_

_“Bly”: ...rip in peace to fox’ika_

_“Wolffe”: he’s a goner_

_“Cody”: bly you know you technically typed “rest in peace in peace”_

_“Bly”: what’s your point_

_“Bly”: he’s gonna need all the peace he can get_

_“Ponds”: frankly I’m offended fox hasn’t told us any of this yet_

_“Thire”: oh he will_

_“Thire”: he’s just bottled it all up and is waiting until wolffe gets back so he can get drunk and wax poetically about the senator to someone who won’t steal her away_

_“Thire”: I’m pretty sure half the shinies are in love with her after the sugar rolls_

_“Cody”: you might want to take over training the shinies for a while then_

_“Rex”: i can’t believe all this chaos is not caused by a single jetii_

_“Wolffe”: that’s coruscant for you. A chaotic alignment is a requirement for all inhabitants_

_“Thire”: we’ll make a corrie of you yet, wolffe_

_“Ponds”: i’d pay to see that_

_“Wolffe”: i will kill you_

_“Ponds”: you can certainly try_

_“Cody”: just once, i’d like to have plausible deniability. is that too much to ask?_

_“Bly”: yes_

_“Ponds”: yep_

_“Wolffe”: yes_

_“Thire”: well this has been fun_

_“Thire”: but i have to go help deal with a stressed fox_

_“Thire”: senator chuchi may have been held hostage in a senate attack today_

_“Thire”: wolffe, hurry back, yeah? he really needs that drink_

_[CC-4477 (offline)]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... one of these days, I'll be able to have a consistent art style. Until then... sorry y'all lmao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all really getting spoiled with how quickly I've been updating this lmao  
> No art for this chapter at the moment, but I'll upload it if I think of anything.   
> Hello to all you coming from Flybynite19's posts about this! Cause I know there's quite a few of you. My tumblr is lilhawkeye3 and my Tiktok is msartsyace, so any updates about this fic I usually post there.

“Sit. Eat.” Thorn ordered when Fox entered into his office. Thire and Stone were already in the room, waiting for him. 

Fox groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I was going to get a ration bar–”

“Fox.” Thorn’s eyes were burning with aggravation and worry as he strode over and pushed Fox down into the only vacant chair. “Nope. We know what you get like when you’re hyper-focused. Good thing it’s three on one.” He softened a bit as he handed Fox the tray of food. “You gotta take care of yourself better, _ner vod_.”

Fox nodded absently, his attention fully on the pristine sugar roll that lay in one corner of the tray. “Is that…”

“One of Senator Chuchi’s,” Thire nodded. “She left a few with us in storage containers to save for you.”

Fox didn’t know what to say. It’d been saved for  _ him? _

(She’d thought of him and his well-being ahead of time? Almost no one did that for replaceable clones.)

“We’ve been ordered to increase security on the involved senators and the Senate itself, due to the loss of the Senatorial guards,” Stone informed them from where he lounged behind Thorn’s desk. “I’ve got to head out and lead the sweep of the Senate, Thorn’s off shift, and Thire needs to stay as backup. Fox, you’ve been voluntold to organize the witness statements and extra security for the senators.”

“Voluntold?” He tried to ask despite his mouth being full.

“Told to volunteer,” Thorn explained with a smirk. “Congratulations.”

“I’m honored,” he deadpanned back once he’d swallowed. “You have a full list?”

“Sent to your comm,” Stone waved off. “You’ll be able to pull it up on your HUD. The summary is Organa, Amidala, Chuchi, Roohd, Paulness, Farr, Jakker-Sun, Robb, and Pansot. Paulness and Roohd are still recovering in the medical center from smoke inhalation and a concussion– the latter hit his head when General Skywalker carved a hole in the floor during their escape.”

Thire and Fox sighed at the same time. “Of course he did,” Thire muttered. “Poor Rex.”

“Rex?”

Thire shrugged. “He’s captain of the 501st. Cody’s taken him under his wing. Seems alright to me,” he stroked his beard thoughtfully, and Fox suddenly became wary of what he was planning to say based on the interested glint in his eyes. “He’s the one who taught Senator Chuchi how to shoot.”

The three of them stared at Thire with eyebrows raised in surprise and disbelief. It was moments like these that Fox truly remembered they were all clones– their reactions were nearly identical. 

“How do you know that?” Thorn demanded.

Thire shrugged. “Cody.”

“Since when do you talk to my batchmate?” Fox asked, staring suspiciously at his brother.

“He’s my commiseration partner. He complains about his general’s latest stunts, and I complain about the entire Senate.”

“Huh. well… if that works for you?” Stone said uncertainly.

“Anyways… we’ve laid out a suggested route for you. Amidala has requested you visit her first, preferably within the hour, so get ready to head out with a squad. After you’re finished eating.” Thorn added with a stern glance at Fox’s tray.

Fox may have acted annoyed by Thorn’s adamance, but he secretly appreciated his brother’s care. Besides, he couldn't really judge– he did the same to them whenever he caught one of them overworking themselves. So with only a little grumbling for appearance’s sake, he ate the rest of his food as he listened to the back and forth of his brothers as they caught up on trivial affairs.

(It was the little moments like these that got him through this war.)

* * *

By the time Fox and his trio of troopers reached Senator Chuchi’s apartment, he was ready to either collapse in his bed at the barracks, or punch a wall. Maybe both and in that order.

So far, he’d already had to deal with one of his men experiencing their first look at a potential scandal when they caught sight of General Skywalker slinking into the bathroom in Senator Amidala's apartment. He’d been fairly certain Copper was going to self combust by the way he locked up, and had made Aces escort him outside to wait while he remained with Gunner to take the senator’s statement.

“If you saw anything, it was two childhood friends having a visit after a traumatic incident,” Fox muttered, already feeling a headache forming as he and Gunner met back up with the other two. “But you didn’t see anything, correct?”

“Yes, Commander. I mean, no– I didn’t see anything,” Copper stammered nervously once they were on their way to the next dwelling.

“You’re not in trouble,  _ vod’ika _ ,” Aces murmured reassuringly. “This is the Commander trying to look out for you.”

His words worked a magic that Fox was unable to when out in the field, where his word was law for the Coruscant Guard. He technically even had command over his three fellow closest brothers, even if he didn’t insist on it in practice. They all took enough heat from the natborns they dealt with every day– they didn’t need it from him, too.

The rest of the senators went by without too much fuss. Senator Organa had to end their session early to take a holocall from his wife (normally, Fox would’ve asked if she could wait, but one didn’t request such of a planet’s queen). Pansot refused to see them, and instead had a pre-recorded statement one of his aides handed over to Fox. The rest of the senators passed by in a monotonous blur, as they all answered his request with the same polite detachment that many used when speaking to clone troopers.

He nearly sighed in relief when his squad finally exited the lifts onto the floor of Senator Chuchi’s apartments. At least here they’d be welcomed without fuss.

In fact, they were welcomed with a level of enthusiasm Fox had rarely seen… or at least one of them was, as Chuchi’s friend Farai was waiting to greet them when the door opened, and her face visibly brightened when she caught sight of Gunner next to him. He was impressed by how she maintained a calm, professional tone as she spoke. “Commander, thank you for coming. Senator Chuchi is waiting for you in the sitting area.”

He nodded in thanks but paused once he crossed the threshold, unable to ignore Gunner vibrating excitedly. “Two of my men will remain outside to guard the entrance, but would you mind if Trooper Gunner accompanied me?”

Farai didn’t even spare him a glance as she gave a slight smile at his words. “Not at all. Come in, Gunner.”

Fox was glad that he still had his helmet on to hide him rolling his eyes as Gunner popped his own off and grinned happily at Farai. 

Chuchi was waiting for them on her couch, blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she read off of a datapad in her hands. She looked up when Farai softly called her name, and Fox noticed that she sat a little straighter than before as they neared.

“Good evening, Commander Fox and… Gunner, correct?” Fox was surprised as Chuchi’s eyes darted slyly between his brother and her friend. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” She gave him a polite nod of her head before a carefully innocent expression crossed her face. “Farai, why don’t you stay and entertain our extra guest while the Commander takes my statement in my office?”

Fox could see Gunner hesitate, not wanting to skirt his duties but also clearly tempted by the senator’s offer of privacy she was giving her friend. He made the decision for them. “That would be much appreciated, Senator, as it is easier to record without any outside interference.”

“Excellent,” Chuchi declared as she shrugged the blanket off her shoulders and stood, datapad still in hand as she beckoned for Fox to follow her. He saw Gunner shoot him a grateful look before the man turned all his attention onto Farai. They both knew that he owed Fox one after this.

* * *

Fox tried to keep a professional demeanor once the door of Chuchi’s office slid shut behind them, not wanting their… friendship, he supposed, to show on the official statement recording and potentially be used by one of Chuchi’s enemies. Being friendly with clones never was good politically, and Pantora did not have the same strength to fight any attacks like the senators of Naboo or Alderaan could.

Chuchi paused her movement towards one of a quartet of plush chairs all facing each other to look at him worriedly. “Fox, are you alright?”

Fox had to count to three slowly to try and relax. He didn’t want her to see that he’d had a long day when she’d had an even longer one. When he turned towards her to answer, though, he could suddenly tell how tired she was by the dark circles under her eyes and the sluggish way she was blinking. She’d made herself stay awake to meet with him. 

He could feel guilt begin to weigh down on his shoulders. “Chuchi, we can do this another time, if you’d prefer.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised that she shook her head  _ no  _ in response. “I don’t want to be the reason you were unable to finish collecting our statements for your investigation.”

An argument against a senator isn’t a thing Fox was sure he’d win, and any further discussion about it would just prolong the amount of time he keeps her awake, so Fox took his helmet off in defeat and sat across from Chuchi. He pulled the holocorder out of his utility belt for the final time that night and set it on the table between them, making sure it was turned in her direction before glancing up at her. “Ready?” When she nodded, he switched the device on.

In a formal tone, Fox asked her to identify herself before stepping through what had happened that day. She explained it just as the other senators had. He listened again to how the group had been in the lobby when Cad Bane led a group of bounty hunters in. Senator Philo had called Bane’s bluff and tried to walk away, so Bane had shot him in the back. The senators remained there until General Skywalker was brought to them in binds. Once the bounty hunters left, Skywalker awoke and was able to use his lightsaber to carve a hole in the floor that they all fell through to avoid the bombs.

Fox silently ended the recording and decided to ask her something that’d been nagging at him all day as he conducted the interviews. “Chuchi… General Skywalker is skilled enough with his lightsaber to avoid capture by a bounty hunter. Did something happen to it?”

Confusion bubbled within him as for the first time ever, she averted her eyes from his and looked down at her interlocked fingers. “General Skywalker did not have his lightsaber on him at first. He had dropped it before the situation, and Padmé had it in her possession.”

Fox tried desperately to keep from groaning in frustration, but a sigh still managed to slip out. 

Chuchi looked up at him in confusion. “What is it, Fox?”

He gave her an unimpressed look. She was smart, he knew that. “I’m certain you’re aware.”

Her only give away was a quirk of her lips. “I claim plausible deniability.”

Fox ran a hand over his face as he tried to hide his exasperated smile. “So do I,” he muttered. “If only they could make that easier for us to do so.”

His words finally got a giggle to slip out of her before she changed the subject. “How many more senators do you have left?”

“You were the last one,” he admitted. “Thorn planned out my schedule based on the senatorial aides’ timeslot requests,” he added a moment later, not wanting her to be offended.

Chuchi nodded in understanding. “Well, if you and your men have a moment to spare, my ladies and I just received a shipment of Pantoran tea– Yari had been desperate to stop drinking Coruscant caf.”

It was times like this that Fox was reminded of how terribly different the lives of natborns and clones were. Chuchi spoke so casually of how easily they’d received something from their homeworld; meanwhile, the only caf Fox had ever had was the GAR regulated brew served on his base. And that wasn’t even to mention the lack of a place to truly call his home.

(Home was with his brothers, but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel a twinge of jealousy of having a planet to always go back to. Kamino… the thought of going back to Kamino was a threat.)

“I’m sure the men would appreciate it. I’ll bring Copper and Aces in and take their place as guard,” he decided. He forced himself not to fidget as Chuchi tipped her head slightly, golden eyes narrowing in thought. It felt like she could read everything about him: all his emotions and thoughts, his past and his fleeting dreams for the future.

“I’m sure Aces and Copper wouldn’t mind if you tried some before you switched places,” she coaxed. “I can keep the pot warm so theirs doesn’t get cool in the meantime.”

She knew how important his brothers were to him, and was offering to meet him halfway. 

(Fox had never understood what being starstruck felt like until now.)

“That sounds… acceptable,” he finally allowed himself to agree, and her warm smile gave him all the evidence he needed to know that he made the right decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> How come NOBODY thought to tell me that the Clone Wars episode order is in fact NOT chronological?! It's sooo out of order in some places.  
> Like between "Trespass" and "Hostage Crisis."  
> Which I wrote as happening very close together.
> 
> SO.  
> We're throwing canon out the window.  
> Episodes I include are gonna be closer to aired order than chronological. Sorry.  
> Just wanted to put that out here now cause I was stressed for a good month about how to continue after finding out about that lmao.

_[New Group Invite]_

_Welcome, [CC-4477]_

_“Nite”: I didn’t think you were actually gonna add the commander, Hart, holy kriff_

_“Thire”: already I question if I want to know what’s going on_

_“Aces”: it’s nothing serious_

_“Hart”: it is serious_

_“Nite”: it’s a mild concern_

_“Thire”: ...I’m getting mixed signals here_

_“Hart”: is Cmdr Fox alright, sir?_

_“Thire”: ???_

_“Thire”: did something happen? Did his squad call in a medevac?_

_“Aces”: no, we’re fine_

_“Nite”: what Hart means is that we think Cmdr Fox has been acting a bit_

_“Nite”: different_

_“Hart”: I almost had to sedate him today, Nite. How is that a ‘bit’ different?!_

_“Aces”: you’ve almost had to sedate lots of us_

_“Aces”: don’t get so worked up about it._

_“Hart”: see if I give you any stims next time you pull a double shift_

_“Thire”: I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that_

_“Thire”: Fox is fine_

_“Thire”: he’s just having_

_“Thire”: an existential crisis of sorts_

_“Thire”: without realizing it yet_

_“Aces”: I do not envy him_

_“Nite”: since when have you had an existential crisis?_

_“Aces”: since Hart threatened my stim supply_

_“Hart”: don’t tempt me_

_“Thire”: just once can I be added to a normal chat group_

_“Nite”: don’t jinx yourself sir_

_“Hart”: if you find one, take me with you_

_“Thire”: thank you for your concerns though_

_“Thire”: we’ve been keeping an eye on him, but it’s good to know others are watching his back too_

_“Aces”: of course we are_

_“Aces”: He does the same for us_

_“Nite”: we’ll look out for any changes_

_“Thire”: thanks boys_

_[CC-4477 has left]_

* * *

Riyo did her best not to keep glancing over towards the two troopers seated in her kitchen as she readied their tea in a manner she hoped they’d like. Captain Aces, the one with an “86” tattooed next to his left eye, had easily thanked her and sank onto one of the four seats around her small table, while the other trooper, Copper, had needed a bit of reassurance that it was alright to do so. Riyo had purposefully turned her attention away from them for a moment to allow the man a bit of space to relax. It seemed to have been the proper decision, seeing as he was far less stiff by the time she caved to her curiosity and looked over her shoulder to check on them.

Copper was leaned over towards Aces in an attempt to keep his voice low. “Why did the Commander leave?” He asked in his hushed tone. “Is he not allowed to drink tea with the senator?”

Riyo smiled kindly as she turned around, a steaming mug of tea in each hand that she then carried over and set in front of both men. “Due to the attack, at least one of you was required to remain on guard duty during these visits,” Riyo started, but she tried to further soften her voice when she saw Copper jolt– she realized belatedly that he hadn’t realized she heard him. She backed away carefully to fetch her own cup before walking back to sit across from them. “He wanted both of you to be able to try some, though, so he traded spots with you.”

Copper’s eyebrows furrowed in thought as he slowly lifted his mug and sniffed it, to Aces’ clear amusement. The captain smirked at his antics as he raised his own cup to his lips and took a drink, his eyes widening in surprise at the taste. “Woah, this is so flavorful! Thank you, ma’am.”

It seemed that his praise was good enough for Copper, as the younger trooper readily sipped at his drink then. “This is… this is good,” he muttered, looking between the tea and Riyo with awe. “Do you have any we can save for Commander Fox? I don’t want him to miss out.”

The obvious care he had for Fox warmed Riyo. “Not to worry, Copper. He had some before he took up guard. And,” she paused briefly to allow steam from her tea to warm her face, “I was planning on bringing some by with Farai for the other commanders as well.”

Aces’ snort drew both her and Copper’s attention. “Something tells me that Ms. Farai won’t be there to see the commanders,” he grinned slyly.

Riyo tried to hide her own smile out of solidarity for her friend. “I believe that would be a safe bet to agree,” she agreed congenially, the crinkle of her eyes belying her joy as she peeked towards the entrance to the sitting area where she’d left Farai with the fourth trooper, Gunner. She’d interrogate Farai on what she thought of him later, but for now, their actions said enough.

When she’d brought in their tea, they’d been engrossed in conversation, knees brushing as they sat sideways facing each other on the couch. They’d barely even noticed her– something that warmed her heart. Farai deserved someone who made her happy.

“Is Gunner going t’get in trouble?” Copper asked, eyes wide with worry. He elaborated at the confused look Riyo sent him. “The regs… We were told on Kamino that relationships with nat-borns are forbidden.”

Riyo’s eyes flickered towards Aces, seeking a second opinion, but he winced in confirmation. The captain placed a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“We look out for each other here,” he murmured. “It’ll stay between us _vode_.”

At the hopeful expression that crossed Copper’s face as he looked up at Aces, Riyo’s heart broke. These men deserved more than to fear happiness.

* * *

It was days like this that Fox was glad there were three other commanders to help manage the entire Coruscant guard. After returning to the barracks the previous night, he’d stayed locked in his office until he finished compiling a preliminary report before allowing himself to finally crash in his bunk. It’d been just as Thorn finally went back on shift, so Fox wouldn’t be needed for the next four hours at least– maybe six if he was lucky. 

The universe must’ve taken pity on him, as he was able to get an entire eight hours of sleep by the end of it, just in time for him to go on-shift. There was nothing out of the ordinary scheduled today, so Fox took his usual squad to facilitate the change of guard at the detention center and went on his rounds to check the security status of each floor.

But the day continued uneventfully, and before he knew it, he was already back in the command center, handing over control of the facility to Lieutenant Flash for the night, and heading back to the barracks with his men.

Fox secretly appreciated these moments, the changing of shifts. The lively hum of the barracks drew some of the tension from his shoulders as the more veteran troopers would coax him into conversations, thus letting the shinies see a less formal side to him. on occasion, he’d even be convinced into some of their games– but he always tried to let someone else win.

~~(He knew he’d be less likely to be invited back if he always swept a card game.)~~

He was on his way back to his room to de-kit for a quick run to the fresher when he passed by a pack of troopers heading to their bunks; shinies, from the looks of both their armor and the spotless sleeping quarters. Normally, this would’ve been no reason for him to stop in his tracks. Then again, what he overheard them speaking about wasn’t necessarily normal either.

“...and she was… nice, really nice,” a softer voice was saying. “She gave us tea? I’ve never tasted anything like it.”

Fox would bet all of his stash of confiscated alcohol that it was Copper speaking.

“Right, didn’t the Captain say she was the one who brought those pastries in?”

“Yeah, I was in the mess hall for that,” a third brother chimed in. “She’s _pretty_ , too–” He broke into a laugh after the sound of someone clearly slapping his armor rang out.

(Probably a good thing one of them had taken the initiative, since Fox would’ve done it if he was any closer.)

“I’m just saying,” the same trooper continued, “wish I could find a lady like her.”

“Didn’t you hear? Gunner _did_.”

“You think if I join Gunner’s squad, I’ll get assigned to Senator Chuchi's security details more often?”

And that was his breaking point. Fox spun around, ready to stalk into the bunk room and _cram_ the regs physically into this shiny’s head for good measure when a heavy hand clasped his shoulder. Fox turned on his heel, a growl budding in his throat as he prepared to snap at whoever had the audacity to manhandle him–

All the fight drained out of his body as he met his batchmate’s mismatched gaze.

“Nice to see you too, Fox’ika,” Wolffe commented drily, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

Fox’s hands dropped limply to his side as he stared at Wolffe. His scar was far less angry than the last time Fox had seen him, but it was now framed by several little healing nicks along his jaw and forehead. It made Fox want to hide under his helmet– he knew looking at him must’ve been like a mirror into the past for Wolffe.

They may exist daily in a sea of identical faces, but nothing compared to the sight –or bond– of two batchmates.

“Wolf’ika,” Fox murmured as he finally unfroze and stepped forward, his hand curling behind his brother’s neck to bring their foreheads gently together. They held still against each other for one heartbeat, two, and then Fox pulled away to allow them both space.

“Clearly you don’t get any stress relief around here,” Wolffe smirked, but Fox wasn’t blind to the concern that flashed across his brown eye. “Come on.”

“What?”

Wolffe sighed (quite dramatically, in Fox’s opinion) and nudged his side so they were headed towards the base’s entrance. “I said, ‘come on.’ We’re going out.”

Fox rubbed tiredly at his brow. “Wolffe, I’ve got work to do. Not that you’d know what that’s like–” he added in a huffy mutter.

Wolffe bared his teeth in a snarl, but they both knew it lacked any real anger. “I’ll knock you out and carry you if I have to. Stone already gave me the go-ahead.”

Fox rolled his eyes, feigning that he was caving in despite the fact they’d been walking down the hall this entire time. “Fine, let’s go. It’s going on _your_ tab though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next update comes sooner :) In the meantime I've been posting Foxiyo comics on Tiktok (@msartsyace) and Tumblr (@lilhawkeye3). And "To-Do List" is almost complete! So hopefully that'll help tide you over till chapter 9 haha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long gaps between updates but I'm afraid they may become a bit more common. Online school + permanent concussion side effects = electronics are my worst enemy. Might start writing these out long hand and then using a word to text software to transcribe in my free time. We'll see.
> 
> Anyways here's more of my fave bois Fox & Wolffe 😎

_ [Group- Support Squad] Welcome, [CC-3636] _

_ [CC-3636] “Wolffe”: thire _

_ “Wolffe”: hey thire _

_ [CC-6454] “Ponds”: di’kut use private message, it’s late _

_ [CC-5052] “Bly”: no wait I wanna see where this goes _

_ “Wolffe”: I wasn’t talking to you ponds _

_ “Wolffe”: hey thire _

_ [CC-4477] “Thire”: what the kark do you want _

_ “Wolffe”: I’m kidnapping fox’ika _

_ “Ponds”: good he deserves it _

_ “Wolffe”: we’ll be at 79s _

_ “Wolffe”: under no circumstances is fox to be commed until his shift starts. _

_ “Thire”: fine I’ll just temporarily promote a lieutenant _

_ [CC-2224] “Cody”: again, I’m going to pretend I just never saw the contents of this chat _

_ “Bly”: too late, if I have to see this, I’m dragging you down with me _

_ [CT-7657] “Rex”: you can just temporarily promote men? _

_ “Ponds”: officially? _

_ “Thire”: no _

_ “Thire”: but who’s checking _

_ “Cody”: the TWO MARSHAL COMMANDERS IN THIS CHAT, THIRE _

_ “Cody”: THAT’S WHO _

_ “Bly”: excuse you don’t bring me into this _

_ “Rex”: it’s a brilliant idea _

_ “Rex”: can you also temporarily demote men? _

_ “Rex”: cause if so, I’m doing that the next time general skywalker gets on my nerves _

_ “Ponds”: lmao just ask my general to do that for you, he’d probably be glad to put skywalker in timeout with kenobi _

_ “Bly”: **:o** _

_ “Cody”: not everyone sings endless praises about their general like you do, bly _

_ “Wolffe”: you’re one to talk _

_ “Rex”: oh kriff _

_ “Thire”: this batch is a nightmare _

_ “Ponds”: at least you’re here voluntarily _

_ “Cody”: tread very carefully, vod _

_ “Cody”: or I’ll tell them the real reason behind your name _

_ “Wolffe”: you wouldn’t _

_ “Cody”: I would _

_ “Wolffe”: and on that note _

_ “Wolffe”: I have information to pry out of an inebriated fox’ika _

_ “Thire”: please don’t get too drunk I still need fox functional tomorrow _

_ “Wolffe”: no promises _

_ [CC-3636 (offline)] _

* * *

Fox was… not as much of a fan of 79’s as many other clone troopers were. He knew the majority of the men took one glance at his armor and immediately grew wary of him due to his Marshal Commander rank, something that was only solidified by his inability to easily fraternize with his men like his front line counterparts did. 

Wolffe knew this, though, and thus headed for the booths towards the very back of the main floor once they arrived. He was grateful that his brother wordlessly knew and accommodated to relieve his discomfort as much as possible.

The first drink they were brought by a server – _ “only the best for a pair of brave commanders!” _ – didn’t do too much. Fox relished the burn as the alcohol slid down his throat– wow had Wolffe chosen a strong one– but it was just enough to get him to start to relax. The pair of them swapped stories: Wolffe divulging about his new men and how they’d fared on their relief missions while General Plo attended to several Jedi Council endeavors, and Fox complaining about the recent amount of _osik_ he’d had to deal with from nat-borns in the Senate.

The second drink got them sitting a bit more comfortably in their seats, lounging back as much as they could in their armor. It was well known that one of the common languages of the GAR was gossip, and thus it was only natural for the most senior members to be fluent speakers.

“Has Bly confessed to Secura yet?” Fox groaned, tapping his glass against the table in thought. “Because I’m not sure how much longer I can deal with his after-midnight texts about her.”

Wolffe snorted but shrugged as he shot his back. “Better you than me. My bet’s on three more missions,” he said, referencing the commander full pot they had going on in secret behind their batchmate’s back. “He better hold out that long, or I’m gonna lose out to  _ Bacara  _ of all people.”

The third drink brought both of their bravado and confidence levels up 200%.

“...and then I jumped off the speeder,” Wolffe said with a smirk as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Fox rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics, especially once he caught sight of a trio of giggling nat-born females glancing their way from the main dancefloor. “ _ Vod _ , you’re insane.”

His chaotic twin snorted and pointed at him accusingly. “Don’t act like that with me,  _ di’kut _ . You did the  _ same _ exact thing last month except there was an explosion behind you, too.”

Fox’s eyes narrowed dangerous, but then he shrugged it off sheepishly. “Touché.” He couldn’t really argue with that.

It was after the fourth drink that his mouth finally loosened and the ball started rolling.

“Y’know, she brought me sugar rolls,” Fox sighed as he slumped back in his seat, tipping his head back to look at the colorful strobe lights.

“I heard,” his brother drawled from across the table. Fox frowned momentarily as he fleetingly wondered who might’ve told Wolffe, but brushed it off. At least it meant he wouldn’t have to explain the whole situation. “How were they?”

His lips twitched upwards at being encouraged to remember. “Reminded me of her,” he sighed, but then his brow furrowed as he chased the memory of the pastries melting on his tongue. “They were so sweet, Wolf-ka.”

“I think you forgot a vowel there, Fox’ika.”

Fox wasn’t fully listening to him anymore; rather, his mind was miles away. “And her eyes, they’re actually…” He floundered as he was incapable of finding a word that perfectly described their beauty and depth, but then his wrist brushed against the tabletop and he had an idea. “They’re like this!” Fox unclipped his left arm guard, dropping it unceremoniously on the table so he was free to roll up his sleeve and reveal the solid, glittering golden band that perfectly complimented his bronze skin.

“Oh,  _ kriff _ .” Wolffe’s eyes widened as he half-rose from his seat, leaning across the table and reaching out to pull Fox’s arm closer so he could better observe the ornament. “Is that…?”

“She gave it to me, Chuchi did, after I gave her my blaster.” Fox turned his arm over in his brother’s grip so he was gripping Wolffe’s forearm as well. “Wolffe… she’s, she’s so bright,” he breathed, his face flushed– whether from the alcohol, the hot room, or the foreign emotions he felt rising in his chest, Fox wasn’t certain. “Like a star. Wish I could just… orbit around her forever.”

Wolffe stared at him evenly for several heartbeats in complete silence, until Fox repeated his name worriedly and he seemed to come back to the present. “That’s it. I’m cutting you off for the night.”

“What? No, I like these.”

“Fox, you sound like Bly.”

Fox rolled his eyes. “The only one who sounds like Bly is Cody after his  _ jetii  _ drops his lightsaber again.”

“Fine, yes,” Wolffe relented with a smirk. “But you’re coming in for a close third.”

Fox tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. The flashing lights reminded him a bit of twinkling stars, and he sighed contentedly. “She’s worth it.”

* * *

Thire wasn’t sure how the two chaos twin commanders had managed to get back to the barracks intact after he took one step into his and Fox’s shared bunks and smelled the reek of alcohol on them. Oh, well. It was worth it all just for the holopic he was able to take of Fox and Wolffe smushed together in Fox’s bunk, armor laying haphazardly on the floor, half-pushed under the bed.

It was clear from the relaxed way Wolffe and Fox’s heads lay next to each other, their foreheads touching gently despite their tangled limbs, that this was something they’d done many times before. Thire knew it probably started on Kamino when they were young in their pods, before they even started truly training– he’d done the same thing with Rys (and a few times with Jek), often sneaking into his pod after long, hard days.

It’d been a while since he’d caught up with his batch brothers, so Thire decided it was best to leave Fox and Wolffe alone to sleep off the alcohol in their systems and would try bunking with Rys or Jek for the night. 

But only after he took a bit more photographic evidence of two of the most fearsome commanders in the GAR drooling onto the same pillow. For blackmail purposes, of course.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you'll look to your left, you'll notice the author has added the "Angst and Feels" tag to this story... 👀😈

_[Chat: Disaster Batch] -_ _Welcome [CC-2224], [CC-5052], [CC-3636], [CC-6454], [CC-1010]_

_[CC-3636] “Wolffe”: well boys_

_“Wolffe”: looks like our fox’ika is all grown up now_

_[CC-5052] “Bly”: *gasp*_

_“Bly”: fox’ika is this true???_

_[CC-6454] “Ponds”: imma have to put this on mute bc droids_

_“Ponds”: but fox’ika vod_

_“Ponds”: welcome to the blue girlfriend club, population: you and Bly_

_“Bly”: if the droids or Fox don’t kill you_

_“Bly”: i will_

_[CC-2224] “Cody”: wait, where is Fox?_

_“Wolffe”: oh, he’s trying to find his comm unit under his bunk_

_“Wolffe”: I’m reading this out loud to him until he does_

_“Cody”: I wish I could be surprised but_

_“Cody”: the two of you together somehow always end up like this_

_“Wolffe”: we resent that_

_[CC-1010] “Fox”: i resent you right now_

_“Wolffe”: and yet i'm still your favorite_

_“Fox”: at the moment i like the entire senate more than you_

_“Bly”: but is it true_

_“Fox”: of course it’s not true_

_“Wolffe”: that’s not what you said last night_

_“Fox”: you got me drunk last night di’kut_

_“Cody”: it’s not just wolffe that’s been worried about you fox’ika_

_“Fox”: what the kriff does that mean_

_“Fox”: …one of the Guard told you something_

_“Bly”: Thire_

_“Fox”:_

_“Fox”: the GAR is about to be down two commanders_

_“Cody”: just once let me have plausible deniability_

_“Wolffe”: fox, you’ve been wearing her jewelry under your blacks for months now_

_“Bly”: woah woah whAT_

_“Wolffe”: and you gave her your blaster_

_“Wolffe”: did you know that exchanging gifts like that is a declaration of intention to court in some cultures?_

_“Fox”: you’re not serious_

_“Cody”: no he actually is_

_“Cody”: happened to Skywalker accidentally_

_“Cody”: twice_

_“Fox”: i_

_“Fox”: don’t_

_“Fox”: have feelings_

_“Fox”: for the Senator._

_“Bly”: you don’t want to acknowledge them, at least_

_Wolffe: do you even hear yourself Bly_

_“Fox”: chuchi is friendly to all the men, and it wouldn’t be right if I didn’t treat her in the same manner_

_“Cody”: vod… you gave her your blaster._

_“Cody”: that alone means more than what you’re saying to us now_

_“Fox”: tell that to yourself next time you tell us about carrying kenobi’s lightsaber, kote_

_“Fox”: she is a senator and proved deserving of our respect_

_“Fox”: there is nothing else going on_

_“Fox”: so back. off._

_[CC-1010 is offline.]_

_“Ponds”: so… that went well?_

_[CC-3636 is offline]_

Wolffe cursed under his breath as Fox shoved away from him and got up off the bunk they’d both been crammed on. “Fox’ika…”

“No!” Fox snapped, turning to growl at his twin, but the fight drained from him the moment he looked back at Wolffe. “No, you’re right. I should’ve realized the potential implications of behaving so casually with her.”

“And now that you know?” Wolffe asked warily.

Fox strategically hid his face so Wolffe wouldn’t see his grimace as he ducked down to gather the scattered pieces of his armor and begin putting them on for his next shift. “I act like a proper Marshal Commander and remember my place.”

* * *

When Fox saw Senator Chuchi several days later as he patrolled the Senate halls with Nite, all he could hear were his brother’s words echoing in his ears. He still wore the bracelet she’d gifted him, out of sight under his armor, but where it previously had been a comfort it now felt like a shackle.

A shackle for him or for her, Fox wasn’t sure yet. But he was no longer able to ignore the dangerous situation they’d found themselves in.

A senator couldn’t be seen being friends with a clone, let alone the Marshal Commander on Coruscant. He had to be the perfect example for the public, not a flaw to be found. That way, all his men– his younger brothers– wouldn’t suffer as much scrutiny.

He’d sacrifice himself in a heartbeat to give his brothers a chance at happiness.

And so when he saw Senator Chuchi exiting the lift flanked by two of her aides, he chose to ignore the smile and nod she sent his way.

He turned to Nite, doing his best to pretend he hadn’t seen the confusion flash across her face. “I’m leaving you to finish the sweep of this wing.”

The other trooper hadn’t been appointed a sergeant for no reason, though. Fox knew Nite was forming a multitude of questions as his helmet tilted slightly in the senator’s direction before centering back on Fox. “You wouldn’t have any ulterior motive for that decision, would you, sir?”

“No,” he bit out before sighing, trying to leak all the tension out of his form. “Just– use it to refresh your familiarity with solo rounds. I know you’ve mostly been assigned to training and lead shifts lately.”

“That’d be because you sign off on our schedules, sir,” Nite chuckled as he gave a sharp salute and began off down the hall in the direction Senator Chuchi had gone. 

Fox allowed himself a solitary moment to stare after Nite’s receding form before he pulled his shoulders back and headed off into the lifts. 

And yet, despite the knowledge that his actions revealed more than he’d have liked about thoughts even he wouldn’t admit to having, Fox found himself typing off a message to the sergeant.

_Online: [CC-1010], [CT-2319]_

_[CC-1010] “Fox”: make sure the senator doesn’t remain too late_

_[CT-2319] “Nite”: will do_

* * *

While Fox managed to avoid Senator Chuchi for an entire week after that, he wasn’t as successful at avoiding her in his thoughts. He knew that his fellow commanders were aware something was throwing him off his game, but Fox did his best at brushing aside their concern.

“I’m fine,” he’d say with his trademark sigh before shifting their schedules so he was taking more of their workload onto himself. It was a double win: his brothers would have less stressors, and he’d have more work to lose himself in. 

The downside to that meant that he took on the brunt of the investigation into the several recent attacks against senators, including both involving Senator Chuchi. So when time came for the Guard command to hold briefings with the involved senators and their aides, Fox was the one in charge.

He made sure Chuchi’s briefing was last, knowing he’d wouldn’t be able to focus on anything after seeing her. He’d be making a beeline straight for the shooting range afterwards to try and ignore the whirlwind of emotions within him.

In hindsight, Fox should’ve known the meeting would be doomed before it even started.

Senator Chuchi arrived five minutes early, distracted by a light discussion with one of her aides while three others followed behind them. He gave each a quick once-over to ensure they fit the personnel files on record– Myra Requin, Alida Tuteru, Iri Masin, and Farai Tran, who he knew was involved in some manner with Gunner. Fox gave them a stiff nod, trying to keep his attention on them as long as possible so he doesn’t have to meet Riyo’s molten gaze that he can feel boring into him.

“Senator, ma’am’s,” he greeted formally, drawing incredulous glances from Thire and Stone and an eye roll from Thorn. “If you’ll take a seat so we can get started?”

He could see a frown slip onto Chuchi’s face at his abrupt and professional tone, but she didn’t outwardly say anything as the five women all followed his request and sat at the long table. Fox did his best to ignore the glare Farai sent his way as he typed on the datapad inlaid in the table so a series of holograms appeared in the middle.

It takes little active thought for him to give his presentation, thanks to the number of times he’d done so just that day. He would’ve been able to get through it flawlessly as long as he hadn’t glanced in Chuchi’s direction. That was the only time he stumbled in his speech: when he’d looked over to see her gaze trained intently on him.

He had to remind himself that it was typically normal for an audience to pay attention to a presenter. He wasn’t necessarily used to it, being a clone, but Fox still silently berated himself for being affected by it. Thus, he made sure to take a moment to collect himself once he’d finished before turning towards the group of Pantorans.

“That covers all pertinent information the Guard has compiled,” Fox announced formally. “Does your delegation have any questions?”

“My... delegation." Riyo’s eyebrows furrowed slightly before her expression smoothed out, like a lake returning to its calm and untouched state despite a shipwreck hidden beneath its surface. “Ladies?”

“Do you believe Senator Chuchi’s well-being is at risk for the foreseeable future?” Ms. Requin took the initiative and plowed forward. 

“Or the lives of any of us who attend events in her place,” Ms. Tuteru added. “For instance, I just returned from representing the senator’s position on Pantora in regards to our homeworld’s emergency elections.” Her eyes flickered over to Chuchi before returning back to Fox as she folded her hands together on the table. “If the Guard believes there is an ongoing threat, then we will reconfigure our security for these matters.”

Fox nodded in recognition of their concerns. “In regards to this hostage situation and the preceding attack, we do not believe the involved parties to be targeting Senator Chuchi at this time.” He glanced at Thorn and Thire, both of whom were the Guard’s point men for senatorial escorts off-world.

“You can submit a request for additional security officers to accompany you on any diplomatic excursion on Senator Chuchi’s behalf,” Thire informed them. “But currently, we would not consider one to be a high-need request.”

“Thank you for your input, Commander Thire,” Chuchi said. “But now I want to ask you a question just as yourself. As Thire.” She paused for a moment in thought. “Actually, for any of you. Stone, Thorn, Fox.” She only tipped her head curiously, but it felt to Fox as if the room temperature had dropped 20 degrees. “Do you think we should increase our security measures, or is my delegation fine to continue at the levels we’ve currently set?”

They’d been trained to withstand cracking under any forms of torture while on Kamino. They hadn’t been trained how to react when pinned under the bright golden stare of a senator who asked for their personal opinions.

Surprisingly, Stone was the first to reply. “Permission to speak freely, ma’am?” 

“Always with me, Stone.”

Stone shifted his weight from one foot to the other before huffing a large sigh. “You’re not in constant danger like some other senators who lead their factions, but you shouldn't expect to be completely safe either. You’ve made your position known.”

“The Guard technically is meant to remain impartial in regards to matters of the Senate,” Thire hesitantly added. “That said… we do have some freedom when it comes to fulfilling less urgent requests.”

“What he means is there are more than a few willing men who would jump at the chance to be assigned to a security detail for your delegation,” Thorn interjected with a far too innocent smile on his face. “Your personal safety is most important, senator.”

It was then that all eyes in the room turned to Fox, and he went completely rigid under the heavy weight of them all. He did his best to look anywhere but directly at Chuchi. Fox could do it as long as he didn’t focus on her. And yet… even his brothers seemed to be expecting something from him.

“I don’t see why this is necessary,” he managed to say stiffly. 

It was as if a magnet drew Fox’s gaze to Chuchi’s the moment the final word fell past his lips. As a dangerous glint flashed through her aurelian irises, Fox realized with a jolt that for the first time, he was truly facing Senator Chuchi, and not the woman who’d offered him her hand in friendship.

“Why don’t you feel this is necessary, Commander?” She asked, pulling her shoulders back and straightening in her seat. “I am welcome to all opinions of those that work alongside me, especially when it comes to not just my safety, but that of these four ladies and anyone else who helps me to best represent Pantoran interests."

“The Coruscant Guard is expected to remain impartial, as Commander Thire said,” Fox said, emphasizing Thire’s position through his clenched jaw. “And as its Marshall Commander, I am expected to uphold any and all regulations to the letter.”

“And as senator, I am within my rights to ask your personal assessment in regards to my individual security whether I am on Coruscant or off-world on diplomatic missions!”

Fox snarled. “Fine. My _personal assessment_ is that you are carelessly painting a target on your back – and all of our backs– by continuing to act as you do towards me and my men!”

It was only as his explosive statement echoed in his ears that Fox realized Chuchi had risen from her seat and that they were both glaring at each other, chests heaving as if they’d been in a shouting match.

Chuchi’s tone brokered no room for argument as she lifted her chin defiantly at him. “Everyone– leave us. The Marshal Commander and I need to have a _private_ discussion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a third round of midterms, final projects and then final exams coming up. I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update.  
> You can find me on tumblr @lilhawkeye3 or on Tiktok @msartsyace for updates, art, and other Foxiyo thoughts :)


	11. Chapter 11

Fox didn’t let his gaze shift from Chuchi’s hardened eyes as her aides and his brothers-in-command left the room silently, both parties casting concerned looks back at their leaders.

Chuchi glared at him, the two daring each other to speak first from where they stood on polar opposites sides, both of the room and of their viewpoints.

He wasn’t proud of how petty his next words sounded. “You wanted to speak with me,  _ ma’am _ ?” He said, laying extra emphasis on the formality. If she wanted to truly speak with him, then this is what she’d be getting. He had to remain distant.

“What is wrong with you?” Chuchi forced out after breathing a deep sigh to try and calm herself. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Yes,” he agreed. There was no point in lying now. “I thought it best to distance myself from you to preserve your integrity amongst your Senate peers.”

Her spine straightened like an offended loth-cat. “That’s not your decision to make,” she hissed, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

“Anything that involves your safety does, Chuchi! It’s my job.”

“Have I not proved to you that I can protect myself?”

Fox grit his teeth in frustration.  _ Why couldn’t she see? _ “From separatists, but not from your supposed allies!” He shot back. “Fraternizing with clones isn’t safe for you  _ or  _ for them! What do you think will happen to a clone that your opponents see being too friendly with you?” His eyes were blazing and his finger was pointed accusingly at her. “They’ll kill him to send a message to you!”

His eyes grew wide the moment the words left his lips as Chuchi reeled back like he had slapped her. Part of him wanted to apologize, to say something to bring her shining smile back from behind the cloud covering it. But at the same time, he wasn’t going to back down from his position either. There was more than just him on the line here. This was to keep his brothers safe.

Fox wasn’t expecting the way she deflated in response, though, her shoulders slouching and chin dropping from its defiant position as she leaned forward to grip the table harshly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked defeatedly.

“It wasn’t my place to,” he responded just as dully. “I thought avoiding any contact would be enough to quell your curiosities.”

“Curiosities?” It sounded like she had no idea what he was talking about.

His brow furrowed slightly. “Your curiosity in us clones.”

“It’s not a–” Her lips downturned like a limp flower as she turned her gaze back up to stare at him, the gold pools bleeding in despair. “Fox, I consider you my friend.”

“Chuchi, I–”

An emergency claxon couldn’t have come at a better or worse time, in Fox’s opinion: better because he was no longer forced to answer in the wake of such a revelation, and worse because he’d now be running through the possible endings of this conversation when he was free to.

His training overrode everything and he moved instinctively, snatching up his helmet and thrusting it back on so he could connect back to his HUD and his men. One of his patrols had raised the alarm, and as he read through the message, Fox felt something grow hard in his stomach.

“Chuchi, you need to get back to the Senate and head to the bunkers immediately.” He rushed towards the door, beginning to bark orders over his comms to mobilize back up troops, but paused and muted his mic again as Chuchi’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

“Stay safe,” she said simply yet firmly, and Fox smirked as she molded herself back into the composed Senator she’d entered the room as.

“Yes, ma’am,” he agreed. “Now go, please,” he added more softly, a quiet desperation seeping into his tone. At her nod of assent, Fox spun on his heel and led the way out of the room. Thire, Thorn and Stone were clearly vibrating with barely restrained urgency as they shielded the Pantoran aides reflexively.

“Stone, grab your riot trooper squadron and sweep the surrounding area,” Fox snapped, gaining all of their full attention in less than a heartbeat. “Get any potential casualties clear or get them into secure zones.” He caught a glimpse of Chuchi moving to comfort one of her aides, who was visibly anxious due to the unknown situation to them. “Thorn, take your shock trooper unit and head to the front line; grab extra body shields and be on standby with medic units. Thire, stand by from the security depot and be ready to deploy extra troops where needed. I’m headed to lead the evacuation and run a final sweep, funnel everything through the main red channel.”

The three snapped quick salutes with an accompanying _“yessir!”_ before heading off to their assignments, helmets muted so they could start relaying commands over their comms to organize their rapid response. Despite the urgency coursing through him, Fox spared a moment to address the quintet of Pantoran women.

“Ma’ams, you need to follow the Senate evacuation protocols. Get yourselves and the Senator to safety,” Fox ordered, and stuck around just long enough to get confirmation before racing off towards the armory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but this felt like a natural break! Next one will be longer.  
> 👀 any guesses to what's happening? 😈


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you guessed it lol

Riyo kept her grip on Myra’s wrist steady as the next bout of shaking nearly sent them all to their knees.

The halls of the Senate were pure chaos as sentiments of all kinds rushed to evacuate. The five Pantorans had managed thus far by sticking to the walls to stay out of the path of those either rushing in the same direction as them, or back to retrieve items from locations deeper within the complex.

Alida had taken point for now, something Riyo was immensely grateful for, and she was guiding them towards one of the stairwells at the end of the wing. It seemed that they weren’t the only ones with this idea, which gave Riyo a sense of relief that more people would be safe. At the same time, though, it was another stressor, especially when she heard Myra gasp out as someone rammed into her in their rush to escape. The girl nearly stumbled to the floor, if it wasn’t for Riyo’s quick reaction to help stabilize her.

“Come on, Myra,” Riyo encouraged, maneuvering them so Myra was in front of Riyo and thus had her back protected. At least if something happened to Riyo, there would be consequences due to her position.

They caught up to Alida waiting for them at the top of the stairs. She shot Riyo a chastising stare— they both knew Riyo was supposed to be the one protected in case of a catastrophe, not the one risking herself in their stead.

There was no time to dwell on it. They were all swept up in the rush as if it were a river flowing downhill, hoping to reach a cliff side that would let them spill free into a roaring waterfall. That explosion of sound was still there as worried chattering echoed off the narrow walls and only grew in fervor as the building began to shake under their feet, causing people to scream in fear as they tried to grab onto the railing or each other to keep from falling.

Riyo’s heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that it took her several moments for her to realize that Alida was calling her name over the din. She stared blankly as her friend’s lips moved, but nothing registered until Myra shook her shoulders.

“—we need to keep going, Riyo!” She finally heard Myra say as she snapped out of it. “You’re back with us?”

Riyo nodded unsteadily. “This can’t be a Sepratist attack,” she muttered.

“Whatever it is, we need to go, and fast,” Alida said. “Being crushed in this stampede is the first of our cornerback.”

Riyo nodded blankly and followed after her as she lead the rest of the way down until they reached the ground floor. There wasn’t even a moment’s worth of hesitation before Alida pulled them out of the way of the stairwell’s exit and back further into the building, heading in the same direction as a few other staggered groups. They all seemed to avoid the majority of the population’s notice, something that was rather good as there were only a quartet of guards along with a pair of troopers stationed outside of the otherwise nondescript entrance to the emergency bunker stairs.

“Identify yourselves,” one of the Senate guards snapped. Chichi had never liked them much; while some did their jobs well, others seemed just as superfluous as some of her fellow senators. She’s even seen troopers on shifts with them more often, especially after the bounty hunters’ infiltration.

“I am Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora,” she said somewhat imperiously to get through their thick helmets, “and these are members of my delegation.” She stared directly at the nearest guard’s visor until he gave a curt nod.

“Alright, head in quickly,” the guard allowed. Alida took the front, always wanting to be the first into a room to scope it out. Riyo coaxed Myra in after her, and then glanced behind— oh, there was Farai, but where...

“Where’s Iri?” Riyo asked.

It almost felt as if the chaos around her slowed in molasses. The people were sharped in focus than before: out of the corner of her eye, she even saw the trooper on the far right shift impatiently before she turned her full attention onto Farai. Her eyes were red and her face flushed, and by her look of terror, Riyo already knew what she was going to say.

“She was with me, she was with me when we were coming down!” Farai gasped, clutching at Riyo’s hands. “She was right behind me and then the next thing I knew, she was gone!”

Riyo felt panic rising within her and had to fight the urge to break down. She didn’t have that luxury, not because she was a senator, but because this was her _friend_. She couldn’t add to Farsi’s anguish. 

“Farai, I need you to go join the others. Alida brought them into the bunker: wait for me there.”

Riyo was already guiding her towards the entrance when Farai’s eyes widened in understanding. “What? No, Riyo, you can’t go alone! Riyo!”

Another large shake hit the building and nearly sent Riyo sprawling, while Farai stumbled into one of the troopers, who caught her shoulders. There was no time.

“Troopers.” Riyo looked at them pleadingly despite her official tone. “Keep her here please. Your brother Gunner would want her safe.” It was a low blow, but it was far from the cruelest thing she’d done as a politician. She just hoped it would work.

The way the trooper’s grip tightened on Farai through the next bout of tremors was a good sign.

“Copy that, Senator,” the one at his side responded. 

That was good enough for her. Riyo smiled at them gratefully, turned on her heel, and ran back the way they’d come.

* * *

While bureaucracy was slow as kriff, Fox had to admit: the Senatewas at least fast at real evacuations.

He’d personally ensured the Chancellor made it to his private emergency chambers before running overall coordination as he ran a final sweep. Most of the upper floors had been empty, so he’d only had to run down the corridors with his HUD heat sensor on.

It was a fairly easy task, if not tedious. But it was important: the creature’s trajectory kept changing, but it did routinely head towards the Senate’s location. Fox wasn’t about to let any Senate casualties be on his head if things went south.

And yet, he couldn’t help the guilt that flooded his system. It was one thing for Fox to shoulder the burden of not fighting on the front lines with his _vode_ . For him to leave his commanders-in-arms with that _thing_ while he covered their _shebs_ politically made him boil.

The lower levels were more of a mess than the upper ones. Datapads and flimsi paper, cardigans and headpieces and even shoes littered some of the halls. It reminded him of the riot aftermaths he often dealt with.

Fox grit his teeth as another rumble shook the building around him, the strained voice of one of his captains reporting MIA on an entire squad. The sooner he finished here, the sooner he could help his men.

The universe must’ve had something out for him, because of _course_ that was when he picked up a pair of heat signatures in the East stairwell. A growl was already forming on his lips as he headed towards them, ready to threaten them into compliance if need be.

He stormed into the stairwell, ready to forcefully handle the situation, and then the small figure holding up a dark haired woman about her size turned to look at him.

“Chuchi?” Fox’s ears were ringing in the silence that followed his statement. “Chuchi, what are you doing here, you need to go!”

“Iri was pushed in the crowd and she hit her head!” Chuchi told him, her voice high in her panicked state. She swayed dangerously on her feet as she tried to keep her aide upright. “I couldn’t leave her behind.”

Fox descended the two steps to reach her and eased Iri out of her arms and into his, just in time for another quake to hit. He’d made it there just in time– Chuchi wouldn’t have been able to support Iri and herself through it, seeing as she grabbed the railing with both hands to remain upright. 

“I need you to run ahead,” Fox ordered firmly. “You need to get out of here, Chuchi, _now_. I’ll be right behind you.”

Chuchi’s breath hitched and Fox wondered if it was because she was scared. In the spire of the moment, he bent down to tap his helmet to her forehead before nudging her down the stairs. 

“Go!” He shouted, and she raced down the steps two at a time. Fox had to go a bit slower, seeing as he didn’t want Iri’s head to smack on his armor and worsen her injury. 

“ _Vod, what the kriff just happened?”_ That was Thire’s rough voice over the comms, laced with amusement despite their grave situation.

Fox nearly closed his eyes in despair as he realized his comms had still been activated. “Not one karking word,” he groaned.

“ _What if ‘kark’ is the word?”_ Thorn sounded out of breath and nearly drowned out by blasterfire, and yet still managed to respond with a quip.

“ _That’s still on word, di’kut.”_ Stone too. 

Fox wondered how many of his officers had heard. Knowing the Guard, the whole battalion would know about it within the hour anyways.

“My sweep was nearly finished. I’ll be leading the reserve unit your way shortly,” Fox said, no-nonsense.

“ _Got it, sir!”_

Fox wanted to sigh when he finally exited onto the ground floor, but he actually did do so when he caught sight of Chuchi waiting for him outside the Senate bunker with a pair of his Corries. There were other senators and delegations filing in now as the Senate guard cleared each group, so Fox skirted the crowd to reach his men.

“Either of you have basic medic training?” He got to the point abruptly. They were from Aces’ squad, he was fairly certain.

“Yessir, I’ve got her,” one of them answered, stepping forward to take Iri from Fox. He handed her over carefully before rounding on Chuchi, hoping she could feel his glare through his helmet. 

“I’m not leaving until I see you step into that bunker,” he hissed lowly. It wouldn’t do for anyone to hear the commander of the guard say that to a Senator.

Chuchi sent him a tired smile. “I’m going, Commander Fox. No need to worry.” She paused briefly, murmured “thank you,” and then followed his trooper into the bunker.

Fox pointed at the remaining Corrie on guard. “Make sure she doesn’t leave until we’ve given the all clear,” he ordered. The trooper saluted him crisply, and then Fox was making his way back through the crowd, off to lead the rest of his men in protecting Coruscant.

* * *

_[Group- Support Squad] Welcome, [CC-4477]_

[CC-4477] “Thire”: _you’re not going to believe this_

“Thire”: _but_

“Thire”: _the entire corrie guard just heard fox’ika keldabe chuchi_

[CT-7567] “Rex”: _uh sir_

“Rex”: _aren’t you dealing with a rampaging zillo beast right now_

[CC-2224] “Cody”: _excuse me_

“Thire”: _priorities, rex!_

[CC-6454] “Ponds”: _huh and I thought the 501 was kriffing insane_

 _”_ Rex” _: **:(**_

[CC-5052] “Bly”: _what do you MEAN he keldabe kissed the Senator?!_

“Bly”: _**:O**_

[CC-3636] “Wolffe”: _lmao looks like maybe Fox is the contagious one_

“Wolffe”: _gotta step up your game, Bly_

“Cody”: _you better bly’ika, I got 50 credits riding on you_

“Bly”: _the worst batchmates, all of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They could hear the 'tap' sound of Fox's helmet coming in contact with something, and these are commanders so they can do some detective work lmao. Also his comm was open and the mic is in his helmet so I think the jostling would be audible somewhat.


End file.
